


И Внезапно Я По Всем Скучаю

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Вспышки в Небе [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bugs, Good Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, season 4 never happened
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: Стая альф всех истощила. Они начали отдаляться друг от друга. Понимая, какие опасности грозят его сыну, шериф просит Стайлза уехать из Бейкон Хилс, и тот соглашается. Стайлз раньше уезжает в колледж, не особо расстраиваясь из-за новых перспектив. И только когда он начал расслабляться, призрак из прошлого появляется в его учебном заведении. И это сильно раздражает его. Он покинул Бейкон Хилс, чтобы быть подальше от монстров, а они все равно продолжают находить его.





	1. Призраки, Добро Пожаловать.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Of A Sudden, I Miss Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272189) by [Heroesareoverwith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз не был в Бейкон Хилс пять месяцев. Месяц назад он едва пересекался с кем либо из своего городка. Так что он будет очень благодарен, если Вселенная прекратила бы весь этот бред и объяснила ему сценарий, в котором он бы свернул за угол в своем любимом книжном магазинчике, чтобы увидеть как Питер-мать-его-Хейл стоит у полок с книгами и смотрит на «Принца», улыбаясь как чертово Приведение Из Самого Страшного Прошлого, Придурок Оборотень, Носящий Глубокие Вырезы.  
> Стайлз просто счастливчик.

Стайлз не был в Бейкон Хилс пять месяцев. Месяц назад он едва пересекался с кем-либо из своего городка. Так что он будет очень благодарен, если Вселенная прекратила бы весь этот бред и объяснила ему сценарий, в котором он бы свернул за угол в своем любимом книжном магазинчике, чтобы увидеть как Питер-мать-его-Хейл стоит у полок с книгами и смотрит на «Принца», улыбаясь как чертово Приведение Из Самого Страшного Прошлого, Придурок Оборотень, Носящий Глубокие Вырезы.   
Стайлз просто счастливчик.   
\---  
Никто не был собой после стаи Альф. Даже Бейкон Хилс изменился. Никто не хотел говорить о том, что произошло. Опасность ушла, но тонна других проблем начала кружить в воздухе и просачиваться в землю городка. Бейкон Хилс опять был магнитом для сверхъестественного, и никто не хотел возиться с этими проблемами. Да и никому не было до этого дела.   
Дерек исчез. Никто не задавал никаких вопросов, но опять же, никто не говорил об этом. Скотт решил, что если бы он захотел вернуться, он бы это сделал. Потеря двух членов стаи сказалась на всех, но Бойд погиб из-за Дерека, так что его исчезновение имело смысл. Кора последовала за ним. Было что-то естественное, что если Дерек исчез, остальные Хейлы тоже. Никто не осознавал, что Питера тоже тут больше нет. Ну, почти никто.   
За последние годы Стайлз привык к постоянным схваткам за свою жизнь и жизнь тех, кто ему дорог. Привык к запутанным ситуациям и к придумыванию планов, как спасти свои шкуры. Конечно, он до сих пор занимался этим. Бейкон Хилс притягивал новых монстров каждые пару месяцев, но ничего такого, с чем бы они не смогли справиться после стаи Альф. Скотт был альфой, но стая была меньше. Намного меньше.   
Хотя никто не обсуждал исчезновение Хейлов и Бойда с Эрикой, все чувствовали это. Когда кто-то вспоминал шутку Эрики или когда один раз Айзек заметил, что Дерек мог хмуриться даже во сне, наступала тишина. Конечно, с ними были Эйдан и Итан, но Стайлз не смог проникнуться к ним. Все приняли их, в большей степени из-за Денни и Лидии, но Стайлзу было все равно.  
Он отдалялся. Не то, чтобы он хотел этого, но все же. Когда его отец обнаружил, что большинство его времени занимал поиск информации совершенно не для домашней работы, он был не очень этому рад. Он хотел, чтобы Стайлз учился, чтобы тот смог получить достаточно кредитов для стипендии в колледж. Мужчина начал подкидывать ему брошюры из университетов, спрашивая, начал ли он писать свое вступительное письмо, стараясь направить своего сына на более безопасную дорогу в жизни. Как еще он мог разочаровать своего отца?  
На самом деле отдалиться от стаи было не так уж и сложно.   
Как в какой-то идиотской шутке, все разбились на пары. Не так уж все это и скрывали. Скотт постоянно был с Эллисон, пытаясь наладить потерянное. Лидия и Эйден, Денни и Итан. Конечно, был еще Айзек, но у Стайлза было такое же желание поцеловать его, как и обнять мистера Харрисона ( Может быть, он смог поцеловать его, если бы это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Но кроме этого, нет… нет, нет, нет, никогда). Он и Айзек едва переносили друг друга в хорошие дни, парень даже не мог понять юмор Стайлза. Кроме того, он всегда с кем-то переписывался, улыбаясь до ушей. Скорее всего, у него были какие-то интересы кроме стаи.   
Ну и ладно. Не слишком то и хотелось с ним зависать.  
Просто… все знали об Эрике и Бойде, но они оба всегда выделяли время для других людей помимо себя двоих. Почему это было так сложно для других? Серьезно, двойные свидания не могут быть такими интересными.   
В конечном итоге, стая не была такой сплочённой как раньше, редко собираясь вместе, что уж говорить о борьбе со сверхъестественным. Они, конечно, разбирались со всем, но если бы они работали вместе, то могли бы обойтись с меньшим количеством поломанных костей.   
Было странно думать, что Дерек был несостоявшимся клеем, который держал всех вместе.   
Стайлз никому не сказал, что увеличил количество своих классов. Он и Лидия брали последний курс, хотя должны были выпускаться через год, но он не думал, что она брала какие-либо университетские курсы. Она хотела остаться. А Стайлз, он не сказал им, что подал в колледж раньше.   
Никто ничего не сказал о его отсутствии; все были в своих проблемах. Что было нормально, все было супер. Но даже если они заметили, никто ничего не сказал. Ну и ладно.   
Он выпустился на год раньше.   
Зовите его трусом, но он никому не сказал, что уезжает. Они знали, что он выпустился, но они наверняка думали, что он будет работать после школы, а потом будет поступать. Слишком примитивно. Но его отец был безумно рад, так что эта затея стоила того.   
Стоила до того момента, пока его отец не рассказал все Мелиссе, которая, несмотря на все ее прекрасные качества (она испекла ему брауни), рассказала Скотту. Он позвонил Стайлзу в ночь перед отъездом (когда он уже получил порцию брауни. Стайлз бы не возражал, если бы его отец и Мелисса стали бы единым целым, потому что он мог привыкнуть к этим божественным брауни, и может тогда Скотт уделял бы ему больше времени. Ну вот, его жизнь становится мелодрамой, ох). Когда его самая близкая дружба превратилась в шутку?  
Но не было никакого прозрения. Скотт даже не понимал, как мало времени проводил со Стайлзом, и не то, чтобы Стайлз раскрыл ему свою душу. Скотт был единственным человеком, который мог понять его, был его лучшим другом, его бро на жизнь. Было странно смотреть на их исчезающую дружбу после вышесказанного.   
Так что когда Скотт требовал объяснений, Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, забыв о том, что его друг не видит его. Почему он не мог ответить? Стайлз не кричал, потому что Скотт не кричал. Они просто сидели и слушали дыхания друг друга почти с пол часа, пока Стайлз не вздохнул и нервно не выдал, - Это то, что я должен сделать, - И повесил трубку.   
С тяжелыми сердцем Стайлз начал собираться (потому что откладывать все до последнего момента, игнорируя обязательства было тем, чем Стайлз мог гордиться. Но это было отличным отвлечением от съедающей жалости к себе). Не то, чтобы у него было много вещей, которые он повезет в колледж. Просто одежда, пара личных вещей и парочка побрякушек. В общежитие не было много места, так что он не мог перевезти всю свою комнату, даже если бы и хотел.   
Самым сложным было решить, какие книги он возьмет с собой. У Стайлза их были тонны, и коллекция только увеличивалась с раскрытием сверхъестественного мира. Он прошелся пальцами по корешкам, просматривая те, которые были самыми важными или те, которые были его любимыми. ( Нужны ли были ему книги о канимах? Вероятнее всего, нет.)  
Пока он просматривал все, Стайлз прошелся пальцем по небольшой книге, которую не помнил, как получил. Обложка была из кожи и, определенно, была довольно старой.   
Он взял ее с полки, сдувая пыль с обложки.   
Прищуриваясь, он посмотрел на название, но там было всего пара символов и странно потрепанный офорт*. Но что-то притягивало его к ней. Кончики его пальцев чувствовали тепло, когда он открыл книгу и прошелся ими по странице.   
В ней были слова (кэп, Стайлз), но они были на другом языке. Между ними почти не было отступов. Казалось, кто-то взял кучу букв и запихнул их на одну страницу. С первого взгляда это было похоже на какофонию, но Стайлзу казалось, что у слов был свой смысл, особенно на странице с рисунком, украшенной разными символами. Некоторые были… отвратительными.   
Тогда он увидел это. Маленький кусочек бумаги торчал между двумя страницами. Он медленно вытащил его. Круглым, гладким, каллиграфическим почерком там было написано: «Моя книга, которая пригодится тебе намного больше, чем мне. Я ожидаю, что ты с толком будешь использовать ее.»   
Уставившись на записку, Стайлз через минуту поднял глаза на окно, думая, кто же мог пролезть к нему, логично догадываясь, что это работа оборотня.   
\- Кто к черту… - промямлил он сам себе, после чего резко встал, держа в руке книгу.   
\- Ну конечно, почему такое может произойти только со мной? Почему бы не оставить Стайлзу какое-то бесполезное, непонятное дерьмо в его комнате?  
Но почерк не был Дерека ( у того был почерк врача), и определенно, не Скотта. Так что… не может быть. Не может быть, что Питер оставил ему книгу. Питер, супер странный, критичный, едва замечающий Стайлза в своей жизни, оставил ему книгу. Может Кора? Черт, может даже долбанный Девкалион, Хотя в этом Стайлз сильно сомневался.   
Можеть быть…  
Подросток пролистал пару страниц, пытаясь понять написанные символы, пока он не осознал, почему кончики его пальцев обдает теплом. Его как будто бы ударили в под дых. Он держал в руках книгу о магии. Он держал книгу о магии, которую ему передал один из двух людей, которые знали магию в этом городе. И совершенно точно, это был не Дитон.   
Дженнифер Блейк, бывшая учительница английского и сумасшедшая серийная убийца – Дарак, должно быть оставила ему книгу. Книгу о магии.  
Он уронил ее, как будто бы он держал огонь, без какого либо желания поднять ее.   
Хотя через час любопытство победило и он положил ее в коробку для колледжа. Скорее всего, он забудет про нее. Да, так будет лучше всего.   
Он не собирается использовать магию, правильно? У него даже не было сил. Он никогда не насылал питона на своего двоюродного брата и никогда не отращивал волосы сразу после стрижки. Видите, нет магии.   
Он заставил себя забыть об этом случае.   
Сборы были непродолжительными. Никто, кроме него, не уезжал в университет, хотя его отец метался между слезными наставлениями и неловкой тишиной. Прощания были тяжелыми. Черт, они оба пустили слезу, когда в заключительный раз обнялись.   
Казалось, он сделал ошибку, когда уехал туда. Или это из-за пустоты внутри себя. Он и Скотт всегда планировали, как они вместе будут жить в общаге. Но на другой стороне его комнаты не было вещей Скотта. У него болела душа после их последнего разговора.   
Но эмоции были вскоре позабыты (или он заставил себя их забыть), и Стайлз погрузил себя в учебу, тусовки и классы. Он не разговаривал и не переписывался ни с кем из Бейкон Хилс, кроме своего отца. И у него появились новые друзья, или ему так хотелось думать. Было много первокурсников, с которыми он общался, потому что все они были здесь без друзей, но все эти разговоры были поверхностными и пустыми.   
Как ни странно, все налаживалось. Когда тусовки стали надоедать, он перестал ходить на них. Незачем терять стипендию, правильно? В основном, он общался с людьми, которые ходили на лекции и учились. В чем смысл тусовок, если ничего потом не помнишь? Он не хотел забыть свой первый год. В школе он так хотел близости с кем-нибудь, но в универе его хватило лишь на парочку нелепых и мокрых обжиманий с засосами. Он начинал нервничать, когда дело заходило дальше неловких отдрачиваний и минетов. Так что, технически, он еще девственник.   
Он звонил отцу почти каждый вечер, утверждая, что у него все хорошо. Стайлз был громким и привлекательным, и мог влиться во многие компании, так что его отец не слишком за него волновался.   
Парень обнаружил книжный магазин спустя месяц после начала учебы. Просто один раз он решил остаться после лекции, чтобы спросить совета у своего профессора, а тот предложил ему пойти и поискать необходимые книги в этом магазинчике. Так же, по секрету, он поведал Стайлзу, что это отличное место, чтобы отрешиться от университета. Так что Стайлз решил заглянуть туда.   
Если честно, это был рай. Когда он зашел туда в первый раз, он читал там пол дня и выпил четыре чашки кофе. Там он сделал всю домашнюю работу, и заодно наверстал себя по новостям из Бейкон Хилс. Команда по лакроссу так и осталась непобежденной. В лесу нашли очередное тело. Дома все было как обычно, только его там не было.   
Чувствовалось, как будто бы он не в своем теле.   
Книжный магазинчик стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни до такой степени, что он теперь знал каждого рабочего там, а они не возражали, что он не всегда покупал те книги, которые читал. Они даже подружились с девушкой-кассиршей. Она была тихоней, которая выросла в большой семье, и отправилась в свое плаванье, так же как и он. Только она была второгодкой.   
Ее звали Джейлен, и она была очень красивой (Как только ему удается дружить с моделями? Серьезно?), с длинными, красивыми косами, которые она забирала в кичку, со светло-коричневой кожей. Она носила очки с толстой оправой, которые безумно подходили к ее работе в книжном. Но лучшее ее качество было ее сумасшедшее чувство юмора, которое совпадало с его собственным, когда она хотела разговаривать.   
Она была чем-то похожа на Дерека, не слишком разговорчива, больше слушатель. И улыбалась она очень редко.   
Джейлен представила его Томасу (который выглядел как Дин Томас, хаха, ирония), и дружба между ними двумя была предсказана на Небесах. Томас был высоким и тощим, прямо как и он, и не мог оставаться серьезным в любой ситуации, разрази его гром. Стайлз не представлял, как он и Джейлен были вместе. (Самое странное, эта парочка до боли напоминала ему Эрику и Бойда.) Но они не выставляли свои отношения на показ, что и нравилось Стайлзу. Каждый из них любил проводить время вместе со Стайлзом.   
О, и каждый из них был секретным искателем приключений. Стайлз представлял, они бы стопроцентно бы покорили оборотней и запрягли бы их в повозки.   
Так что все они подходили друг другу, и посещение магазинчика стало чем то вроде привычки.   
Стайлз и Томас проводили много времени не в магазине, вместе они шутили и дурачились, но когда они были внутри, они замолкали. (Злая Джейлен была страшной женщиной. Она и Лидия могли бы найти подход друг к другу. И Кора. Или любой, глаза которого вспыхивали пламенем ада в момент злости, а вулкан ярости бурлил под кожей. Боже, она была пугающей.)  
Время пролетело незаметно, и Стайлз уже с нетерпением ждал зимних каникул, которые были всего через пару недель. В конце ноября, на День Благодарения, он все такие решился послать пару смсок Лидии, сообщая, что он будет занят в те каникулы, но освободится к Рождеству. Ожидание было таким же нервным, как и экзамены. Она звучала, почти как будто бы ей все равно. Почти.   
Мысли о том, что он увидит стаю были волнительными и ужасающими.   
Стайлз провел практически все время в магазине, (прячась) учась.   
\--  
\- Я отрубаю тебя от кофе, - заявила Джейлен одним днем, когда Стайлз допил свою четвертую кружку.   
\- Но… - начал он, вытягивая руки в просящем жесте, - Он необходим для моего выживания. Джей, серьёзно, ты не можешь быть такой жестокой. У меня экзамены! На кону мой диплом!  
Она выглядела совершенно не убежденной со сложенным руками на груди. Ее глаза смотрели на него сквозь стекла очков, как будто бы он зверюшка в зоопарке.  
\- Ты беспощадна. Ты одна из самых хладнокровных людей, которых я встречал, а я видел многих, - пробурчал он незлобно, медленно вставая из-за стола, направляясь к полке с классической литературой, темой его первого эссе.   
\- И все равно ты прибегаешь сюда, моля о кофе и о бесплатных печеньках, - ответила Джейлен, и Бог судья, Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться. Она говорила это абсолютно скучным голосом, как будто бы все ей осточертело – шикарная картина.   
Краем глаза он увидел Томаса, который направлялся к Джейлен, чтобы чмокнуть ее в щеку (она отмахнулась от него, закатив глаза), после чего уселся к нему за стол. Стайлз усмехнулся, радуясь, что нужная книга оказалась в наличии, после чего направился к друзьям, завернув за угол.   
Нет, в этот раз поворот за угол не был обычном поворотом за угол в книжном, где он проводил все свое свободное время. Стайлз знал магазинчик как свою ладонь, но в этот раз он почему-то ожидал поворота за угол.   
Первое, что он увидел – мужскую обувь. Лоферы. Серьезно, люди еще носят их? Но взгляд Стайлза медленно перемещался вверх по мужчине (очень впечатляющего мужчины), когда он понял, что это тело он уже когда-то видел. Только когда он достиг глубокого выреза, все встало на свои места. И ужасающее чувство расплылось в глубине живота, когда он понял, что смотрит на Питера Хейла. Питера Хейла из Бейкон Хилс, зомбиволка, серийного убийцу и психопата экстраординара!   
Мозгу Стайлза потребовалось две секунды, чтобы дать команду телу начать убираться отсюда. Незамедлительно Стилински! Совершенно не в трусливой манере, Стайлз сделал непринужденное лицо и быстрой походкой направился к столу.   
\- Эй, кое-что случилось, мне надо бежать, - скороговоркой проговорил парень, из-за чего Джейлен и Томаса сначала смутились, а потом начали что-то подозревать. Может быть это было связано с тем, что они смотрели прямо через правое плечо Стайлза, и Боги, только не сейчас.   
\- Стайлз? – спросили мягким голосом сзади, звуча не столько удивленно, сколько предвкушающе. Чтобы это не значило.   
Стайлз закрыл глаза так сильно, как это было возможно, надеясь услышать будильник, и что все это ужасный, нехороший, очень плохой сон.   
Он почувствовал, как кто-то щелкнул его за ухо. Серьезно? – Ты знаешь, принято отвечать, когда взрослые разговаривают с тобой, - протянули из-за спины.   
\- А еще принято затыкаться, когда люди пытаются игнорировать тебя, - огрызнулся Стайлз, поворачиваясь к оборотню лицом. Да, он был груб, ну и что? Его поймали с поличным. Но Питер стоял слишком близко, и Стайлз не ожидал такого, потому что все его угрозы вылетели у него из головы. – Что ты хочешь, Питер? Ты следил за мной до университета? – потом он вроде бы взял себя в руки, саркастично добавляя, - Чем могу быть полезен?   
Стайлз видел боковым зрением, как Томас напряженно замер, явно готовый прыгнуть на помощь своему другу. До тех пор, пока Питер не поднял руку, как бы останавливая порыв парня, жестами показывая держать тому свой нос подальше от чужих дел. Больше Питер никому не уделил внимания.   
\- Ну почему же, Стайлз, я так скучал по твоему теплому приему, - ответил Питер, усмехаясь. Серьёзно, мужик был слишком странным.   
\- Я уверен в этом, прямо как и я по твоему великолепному умению… Нет, знаешь что, я не буду начинать этот театр. Зачем ты здесь? – спросил он, крепче прижимая тетради и книги к груди.   
Оборотень просто помахал книгой перед его лицом и улыбнулся Джейлен, которая нервно улыбнулась в ответ. – Забираю еще одну копию моих фаворитов. Другая развалилась по швами и …  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не то, что я у тебя спрашиваю, - ответил Стайлз, стараясь не глядеть на Питера, что тот в конце концов, посчитал забавным.   
\- Невероятно, но я не так уж удивлен этому. Я думал, что я чувствовал тебя здесь раньше, - ответил Питер, сознательно не упоминая реальную причину, почему он был рядом с колледжем Стайлза, и раздраженно признавая, что да, он знал что здесь обитает Стайлз. Он почувствовал его в книжном магазине. Придурок.   
\- Ты еще не ответил…  
\- На самом деле, мне нравится это место. Я постоянный покупатель с… С каких пор, Джейлен? С марта? – спросил Питер, бросая ей еще одну улыбку.   
На лице девушки отразились эмоции, которые Стайлз никогда не видел. Она медленно кивнула. Ему обязательно нужно будет с ней поговорить о безопасности, и насколько плохие люди существовали в этом мире. Но потом она сказала, что с Питером «интересно обсуждать литературу».   
Стайлз поднял свои руки в воздух, пытаясь собрать ту кашу в голове в один ком. Он раздраженно вздохнул, а потом ушел.   
Определенно точно не как поджавшая хвост собака. Его больше на таком дерьме не подловишь. Даже если Питер казался спокойным, может быть даже немного счастливым. Стайлз знал лучше, чем доверять маскам Питера Хейла, который был злым персонажем в его детской книге о Бейкон Хилс. Большой злой волк. Никому не нравится большой злой волк.   
Позже вечером, посреди объяснения Джейлен и Томасу, что он не стал жертвой извращенца или кого-то в этом роде, и извиняясь за сцену в магазине, ему пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера, но ему даже не пришлось гадать, от кого оно.   
Все, что там было: «Ты закончил читать книгу, которую я тебе дал?»  
Стайлз швырнул свой телефон через всю комнату, напугав своего соседа. 

 

Офо́рт — разновидность гравюры на металле, техника станковой графики глубокой печати, позволяющая получать оттиски с печатных форм («досок»), в процессе работы по созданию изображения на которых производится травление поверхности кислотами.


	2. Рождение и Смерть Дня.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После их первой встречи в книжном, Питер готовится к следующей, пока размышляет над своими прошлыми годами, а так же о Стайлзе.

Сперва, Стайлз совершенно не совпадал с его планами. Стайлз никогда не совпадал с планами. Подросток был новым условием в его задаче, которую Питер решил несколько месяцев назад. Со Стайлзом в городе задача стала не решаемой. Представьте себе.   
Стайлз не совпал с планами, где он был альфой, делая все по своему и помогая Скотту обрести контроль.   
Стайлз не совпал с планами, когда он достаточно восстановился, чтобы покинуть больницу, вмешиваясь и поджигая его.   
Стайлз не совпал с планами, когда тот упрямо отказался от укуса, несмотря на то, что они были бы прекрасной и ужасающей парой, ведь у парня были мораль и верность.   
Питер перестал пытаться обойти условие «Стайлз» после того, как воскрес, только старался избегать его, чтобы полностью убрать из уравнения.   
Подтрунивание над ним всегда срабатывало для отвлечения.  
После наблюдения за подростком Питер понял, почему Стайлз никогда не вписывался в его планы. Стайлз сам отзеркаливал мужчину, что стало интересным открытием.   
Они были необычайно похожи, но с одним различием. Скотт. Верность Стайлза и любовь к Скотту.   
Если бы у парня не было этой абсолютной, почти жалкой любви к лучшему другу, тогда Стайлз не был бы ему помехой. Но потому что парнишка не хотел огорчить своего лучшего друга, он играл не по правилам.   
Он был умным, слишком умным, энергичным, слишком импульсивным, и, по сути, единственным толковым членом стаи. Питер чуть ли не оплакивал тот момент, когда понял, что своей верностью Стайлз подавлял свои желания. Если бы это было не правдой, Питер совершенно точно использовал бы мальчишку. Стайлз хотел быть сильнее, но не настолько, чтобы предать Скотта.   
Невелика потеря. Питеру не очень-то хотелось тратить время и энергию на мальчишку, который бы ему пригодился в будущем, так что он забыл об этом.   
Ему нельзя привязываться к кому-либо.   
В конце концов, оставить Бейкон Хилс позади было не сложно.   
Конечно, это был дом, в котором он вырос, но у Питера не было к нему никакой особой привязанности. И не то, чтобы он последовал за Дереком, но если его семья больше не в этом городе, зачем ему оставаться? Не было никакой привязки к этому месту, тем более когда большинство его семьи не было в живых. За что он, конечно же, винил Дерека. Как его племянник мог уехать после всего, что здесь произошло? Идиот.   
Питер даже не спросил Дерека, куда тот уезжает. Ему было не интересно.   
Кора уехала с братом. Предположительно, они восстанавливали связь. Питер будет по ней скучать, в каком-то роде. У нее было намного больше потенциала, чем у Дерека. Во всем. Но он не знал, что из нее может получится. Более агрессивный и свирепый волк? Да. Менее манипулируемая? Да. Но что она будет из себя представлять?   
Питер до сих пор помнил, как она бегала повсюду и прыгала на все вокруг себя, когда была маленькой. Даже забиралась на высоченные деревья.   
Но это в прошлом.   
В итоге, никаких сердечных прощаний, когда он уезжал. Он просто проинформировал Дерека, что уезжает. Тот молча кивнул ему, и их пути разошлись.   
\----  
В начале Питер просто хотел насладится собой. Он раздумывал о путешествиях, о поездке в Европу, осесть где-нибудь в Италии. Он бы до сих пор подумывал бы об этом, но кое-что ему помешало.   
Помешала старая знакомая. Питер не назвал бы ее другом, но неприязни у него к ней не было. Тем более, она была первой, кто связался с ним после пожара. Если старые знакомые не думали, что он умер, они точно не придут жалеть бедного, обожжённого, сломанного оборотня. Питер все равно бы не принял эту жалость. Даже если у него не было выбора, пока он был в коме.   
Мизуки была старым другом его сестры, и он всегда по достоинству оценивал ее мудрость. Она напоминала ему Талию. Наверное поэтому он отложил все свои планы, когда она попросила приехать. Питер и его добросердечность.  
Он рванул к ней не потому, что она поинтересовалась его бытием, а потому что она упомянула, что что-то сверхъестественное происходит на кампусе университета, в котором она работала. И тот факт, что у Мизуки была великолепная библиотека со сверхъестественным материалами, с помощью которых он собирался восстановить библиотеку Хейлов.   
Не то, что доступ к библиотеке был более важен, чем убийства, не подумайте неправильно. Но Питер не собирался расследовать что-то без награды. И учитывая, что он оставил самую ценную книгу о магии в Бейкон Хилс, ему нужна была информация.   
Так что он отправился в Стэнфорд. Мизуки встретила почти как это сделала бы Талия. С теплой протянутой рукой и мягкой улыбкой. Вежливо и без нежностей. Идеально.   
Она не особо изменилась с их последней встречи, что удивительно, потому что это было десять лет назад. Она все еще была замужем за тем же мужчиной, Джон или кто-то в этом роде. По иронии судьбы, Джон был полицейским, строгим и суровым, который едва помещался в комнате. Он смехотворно смотрелся рядом с Мизуки, которая и так была не высокой, а рядом с ним была похожа на Дюймовочку.   
Питер еще не встречал их дочь Джейлен. Она тоже училась в Стэнфорде и работала в книжном магазине своего дедушки, которым сейчас владела ее мать. Она была умной, прямолинейной и необычайно любопытной.   
Странно, но она понравилась Питеру, хотя он никогда в этом не признается.   
Он был в Стэнфорде всего пару дней, но уже почувствовал, как сверхъестественное расползается по кампусу как чума. В одном из сестринств исчезали новички . Тела двух девушек уже нашли в лесу. Джон сказал, что полиция подумывает о серийном убийце. Они подозревали четверокурсницу, которая скоро выпустится из университета.   
Питер побывал в этом доме и понял, что это не правда. Это не серийный убийца.   
Тут орудовал призрак.   
Вот тут была загвоздка. Ему нужно было найти призрака и почувствовать его, что было слишком опасно, особенно если он действует один. Но когда он обнаружил его, он быстро провел диагностику, изучил все необходимое, и потом приступил к поиску хорошего серебряного ножа.   
Оказалось, что это была девушка-первогодка, которую убили, когда она давала вступительную клятву. С мстительной яростью она начала убивать всех в сестринстве и тех, кто вступал. Призрак девушки сначала начал плакать и оправдывать свои действия. Видимо, ее сестринство не должно было принимать новых девушек после этого инцидента. Как они могли продолжать жить, когда она умерла?  
Питеру было наплевать на слезные истории. Он даже не потрудился дослушать до конца. И какой бы сильной она не была, она не смогла противостоять ему. Перед тем как избавится от нее он даже сказал имя ее убийцы.   
Мизуки была больше, чем благодарна. Она предложила ему взять все книги, которые он пожелает.   
Это и было изначальной причиной избавления от призрака.   
\--  
На самом деле, в Стэнфорде было неплохо. Питер осел в получасе от города, ближе к стае штата, но в то же время, не далеко от книжного. И на самом деле было… хорошо. Не Италия, конечно, но довольно приятно. Никто не тревожил его. Ему не нужно было быть злодеем для кучки подростков.  
Они не понимали, как работал этот мир, потому что не могли понять. Это раздражало. Питеру было плевать, если они были «детьми», они были в мире, который мог проглотить их без остатка.   
Единственный, у кого был потенциал, это Стайлз. И Стайлз, что ж, у него были проблемы с верностью. Но Питер все же оставил ему свою книгу о магии.   
У парня пару раз получалось использовать магию даже не осознавая этого. Питер понаблюдал, пораздумывал, и сделал выводы. Магия была сложной, а Стайлз ни морально, ни физически не был готов к этому испытанию. Cо временем, оборотень был уверен, подросток натренирует достаточно навыков для эмиссара - человека, который будет охранять стаю Скотта, потому что истинный альфа и все такое. Издевательство какое-то.   
Но этого не произошло. Питер просчитался. Опять.   
Стайлз не стал эмиссаром Скотта. Он был слишком силен для этого. Питер мог практически чувствовать силу под его кожей. А все думали, Стайлз слишком слаб. Поразительно, что никто не мог почувствовать, никто не мог сказать, что из себя представляет этот мальчик. Ну, кроме Дитона. Но Дитон не позволил бы Стайлзу работать над магией. Он слишком боялся силы. Дитон был больше защитником, нежели нападающим. Точно не воином.   
Это была одна из причин, почему он подкинул Стайлзу книгу. Он хотел, чтобы тот нашел ее, потому что знал, мальчик слишком любознательный. Он точно возьмет книгу с собой. Будет ли он знать, кем он является, или нет, он будет знать, что в ней магия.   
Это все, на что Питер надеялся.   
Не то, чтобы оборотень надеялся, что его маленькая шалость даст какие-либо результаты. Но представление о последствиях будоражило его. Он представлял, что это послужит яблоком раздора между сверх-наивным Скоттом и сверх-неспособным к самоконтролю и самосохранению Стайлзом. Небольшой… подарочек, как Питер любил себе напоминать. Последняя манипуляция, последняя шалость, последний прощальный подарок стае.   
\--  
Похоже, он просчитался с верностью Стайлза к Скотту.   
Питер не ожидал увидеть мальчишку в книжном магазине. Ему еще оставался год с лишним в школе, когда он уезжал. Похоже, стая альф причинила больший ущерб Бейкон Хилс, чем он предполагал.   
Они могли быть довольно потрепанными после потери двух членов стаи. Питер также представлял, что они не были рады отбытию Хейлов, но это не должно было развалить стаю.   
Было занимательно. Если бы это заботило оборотня, он бы начал расследование.   
Но он не начал, именно поэтому его сбил с толку запах Стайлза в книжном. На самом деле, он почувствовал его за пару месяцев до того, как он встретил Стайлза. Его не особо удивила встреча, потому что он доверял своему носу. Он знал, что он почувствовал Стайлза, мальчик был тут.   
Он знал его запах.   
И все это еще больше взбудоражило его интерес. Что случилось между мальчишкой и истинным альфой? Да так, что Стайлз был здесь один? Потому что Питер проверил и, ой, на мальчишке не оказалось запаха альфы.   
На Стайлзе был запах мальчишки, с которым Джейлен проводила время в магазине. Она упоминала друга, который приходил пару раз к ним, но Питер никогда и не думал разузнать, кто. Это было не важно, пока он не узнал, что этот друг был Стайлзом.   
Нужно, чтобы встреча выглядела неожиданной, или Стайлз будет слишком настороженным. Он будет более уязвим, если его застигнут врасплох. Не обязательно все планировать. Это неизбежно, но он знал, что не может просто так подойти к Стайлзу.   
Он не поменял свое поведение. Он так же заходил в магазин за новыми книгами, и все наконец-то совпало. Стайлз повернул к полкам не подозревая, что увидит Питера после долгой разлуки, а потом приступил к бегству. Но это как раз и была неожиданная встреча, которой ждал Питер, в которой Стайлз сам нашел его.   
Он мог бы сказать, это была судьба, но нет. Была причина, почему они оба оказались в одном месте в одно время. И как обычно, Питер возьмет от ситуации все. Стайлз без Скотта?   
Бесконечные возможности.   
И чтобы прочувствовать почву, он послал ему смс про книгу. Отсутствие ответа подтвердило его догадки, что книга здесь. Будет слишком легко.   
\--  
Он подождал пару недель, а потом вернулся в книжный магазин после их последней встречи. Джейлен была удивлена только тем, что он знал Стайлза, но он прояснил, что они оба из Бейкон Хилс, и на этом ее вопросы закончились. Не то, чтобы она часто разговаривала.   
Ее парень был… специфичным. Хотя Питер мог понять, почему он и Стайлз сдружились. Он несколько раз наблюдал за Джейлен и Томасом, когда приходил в книжный. Их взаимодействия были аномальными, но это работало для них. Не то, чтобы он много смотрел, или заботился о них.   
Он проследовал в секцию с литературой, единственной секцией доступной широкой публике, и прошел между стеллажами, пока не нашел книгу «Атлант расправил плечи». Пройдясь глазами по первым главам, он даже не поднял глаза, когда почувствовал рядом Стайлза.   
Парню потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы подойти к нему. Питер предположил, что тот оценивал ситуацию, пытаясь найти способ побега. Было мило, что Стайлз до сих пор думал о нем, как об опасности. Стайлз сам по себе не боялся Питера, что и нравилось оборотню. Просто тот предостерегался, что было полезно.   
\- Итак, по словам Джейлен, ее мама связалась с тобой для помощи в городе? – первое, что он спросил. Питер не спешил поднимать на него свой взгляд. Пока Стайлз ожидал ответа, он проходился пальцами по корешкам книг.   
\- Удивительно, но у меня нет навязчивой идеи следить за старой стаей, - ответил Питер, закрывая книгу и облокачиваясь на стеллаж.   
\- Что еще удивительней, люди зовут тебя помочь, - произнес Стайлз, беря с полки книгу, но не открывая ее. Но Питер прочитал этот жест. Все чувства Стайлза сейчас работали на пределе, и может быть у того был аконит на руках.   
\- Никто не предупредил тебя, Стайлз, но я, к твоему сведению, не злодей, - поведал ему Питер, уже заскучав в этом разговоре. Сколько раз можно было повторяться?   
\- Так ты говорил и раньше, - ответил парень, наконец-то поворачиваясь к нему.   
Он был немного выше, но все еще горбился. Он точно выглядел старше, и его волосы были длиннее. Его волосы были везде. Серьёзно, для чего был создан гель для волос? Но, он все еще выглядел самим собой.   
Мальчишка начал кусать свой большой палец, первый признак нервного тика. Ага, точно Стайлз.   
\- А ты до сих пор не веришь мне? – спросил мужчина, поднимая брови в притворной обиде.   
Стайлз отвел взгляд. Да, его мимика все еще не была у него под контролем. Он укусил щеку изнутри, смотря куда-угодно, но не на Питера, переступая с ноги на ногу. Но по сравнению с прошлым, его движения были намного спокойнее. Стайлз был спокойнее. Странно.   
\- На сколько ты здесь? – спросил он, пытаясь не выдать заинтересованность.   
\- У меня здесь квартира в паре миль, - ответил мужчина, кладя книгу обратно на полку, после чего опять облокачиваясь на стеллаж.  
Стайлз промычал, следя за его движениями, - И зачем ты здесь?  
\- Взять книгу, - вздохнул Питер, закатывая глаза, хотя Стайлзу его ответ не понравился.   
\- Ты ничего не делаешь без выгоды для себя, - сказал Стайлз, - А мне очень нравится Джейлен.  
Это было начало угрозы, и Питер еле сдержал ухмылку. Стайлзу нравилась Джейлен, Стайлзу не нравился Питер, если Питер навредит Джейлен, Стайлз навредит Питеру.   
\- И на что именно ты намекаешь? – мягко спросил Питер, уже не сдерживая ухмылку на губах.   
Опять, Стайлз не сразу заговорил. Он подошел ближе, чего Питер точно не ожидал. Но это немного разрядило напряжение между ними. Что-то изменилось, и Питер не мог понять, что именно.   
\- Что они дают тебе?   
\- Книги, Стайлз, - честно ответил ему Питер. – Может быть ты спросишь об этом Джейлен? Мы часто обсуждаем их.   
\- И это все? Ты делаешь им одолжения, а они тебе книги?   
\- Знание – сила, и все такое.   
Подросток провел пальцем по губе, после чего взялся за подбородок, явно думая о чем-то. Он определенно был более опытен, чем в их прошлый разговор. Как часто он представлял, как пройдет этот разговор? Сколько часов провел, думая, что же ответит Питер?   
Как закончился этот разговор в его голове?   
Ему должно быть приятно, что парень так много думал о нем.   
Когда Стайлз ничего не ответил, но все еще стоял там, Питер глубоко вздохнул и шагнул к нему. Стайлз инстинктивно начал отходить назад, но потом передумал. Вместо этого он твердо стоял на ногах. Молодчина.  
\- Если ты ничего не будешь покупать и закончил с вопросами, чтобы удовлетворить свой гиперактивный мозг, могу я уйти? – спросил он заскучавшим голосом. Может быть это встряхнет его.   
Сработало.   
\- Подожди, ты ничего не спросишь? – спросил Стайлз, очевидно ожидая, когда Питер поинтересуется, что случилось в Бейкон Хилс.   
Он и правда думал об этом. Оборотень и правда хотел узнать, что же случилось со стаей, и почему Стайлз уехал. Потому что он никогда не предполагал, что Стайлз покинет Скотта. Что же случилось между этими двумя, что разбило их такую прочную связь? Или они уже держали друг друга на нитке, а Питер не понял этого раньше?   
Но в то же время, он не мог дать Стайлзу понять, что он думал об этом. Мальчишка был слишком быстр.   
\- Спросить о чем? – произнес он, притворяясь идиотом.   
На него грозно взглянули.   
\- Питер.  
\- Стайлз.   
\- Бог ты мой! – воскликнул Стайлз, вскидывая руки к потолку. Питер пытался сдержать ухмылку, - Я неожиданно появляюсь в книжном магазине в нескольких часах езды от дома, и вероятно хожу сюда на учебу, а ты даже глазом не моргнешь?  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты невероятно умен, Стайлз. Я не удивлен. Нет нужды принижать себя все время.   
Может быть парень не был готов к комплименту, но он застыл с раскрытым ртом и уставился на него. Потом он вздохнул, качая головой, - Так ты остаёшься?   
\- Пока не найду место получше, - пообещал оборотень, начиная опять проглядывать полки с книгами. – Но с лесом из красного дерева, университетом и кучей материала для чтения , я задержусь здесь надолго. Мне здесь нравится.   
\- Нравится… - с пустым лицом уставился на него Стайлз.   
\- Совершенно верно, - ответил Питер.   
Неловкая пауза повисла в воздухе. Стайлз не хотел общаться с такими как Питер, так что и он молчал. Вместо этого парень нервно дергался. Он хотел спросить больше, хотел узнать больше о Питере, но он так же знал опасность этого знания. Но в то же время Стайлз был любопытным, а они все равно встретятся вновь.  
\- Что-нибудь еще, Стайлз? – спросил Питер, аккуратно на него поглядывая.   
\- Зачем ты оставил мне книгу? Я даже не могу прочитать ее. Я просто человек. В этом нет смысла, а у тебя всегда есть свои причины, так почему?   
\- Это магия, Стайлз, - ответил Питер, потому что, Боже мой, как он хотел найти людей, которым не нужно было бы все объяснять и могли бы поддержать с ним беседу, что могло быть возможным со Стайлзом. Иногда.   
\- И это единственное объяснение, которое я получу?   
\- Я надеялся, ты скажешь мне причину.  
\- Ты… - начал Стайлз, после чего развернулся и зашагал от него.   
Питер подумал, что разговор подошел к концу, так что он повернулся, чтобы пройти к более важным книгам. Но рука на его запястье остановила его. Это было дерзко, нахально и совершенно недопустимо.   
Люди не трогали его, не без его разрешения. Но вот Стайлз, схватил его за руку и пытался повернуть его, как будто бы он был важен. Питер должен оторвать ему руку, зарычать, заблестеть глазами, оттолкнуть Стайлза и показать, кто тут важен. Он должен показать Стайлзу, что трогать его без разрешения совершенно не вариант.   
Вот только… Питер не возражал.   
Стайлз не был… ниже его. Не совсем.   
Питер знал, Стайлз был единственным, у кого был потенциал, еще тогда. Стайлз был единственным, о ком Питер думал почти как о равном.   
Так что он обернулся, чувствуя волнами исходящее от парня раздражение. Он выглядел совершенно завораживающе, с разочарованием и ненавистью в глазах. А когда он понял свою ошибку, он отпустил руку Питера как ошпаренный.   
Хм.   
Подросток все еще молчал. Питер вздохнул, - Расслабься Стайлз. Я здесь не ради тебя. Если бы я собирался использовать тебя ради магии, то почему я дал тебе книгу и уехал?   
Что было правдой. Если бы Питер хотел мага на своей стороне, он бы остался. Он бы всеми способами способствовал развитию магии в Стайлзе.   
А так… Он просто хотел, не обессудьте, сделать что-то хорошее? Он дал Стайлзу больше шансов на выживание. Выживание наиболее приспособленных и все такое. Он бы хотел, чтобы в стае, которая сейчас заправляет его семейными землями, был хоть один сильный игрок. Вне зависимости, что выйдет из всей «истинности» Скотта. Как это раздражает.   
Стайлз казался совершенно не убежденным. Он засунул руку в задний карман штанов и уставился на Питера, пытаясь понять его мотивы. Это было… приятно. Питеру нравилось давать Стайлзу головоломки. Они были Кубиками Рубика друг для друга.   
Только Питеру нужно будет понять подростка раньше, чем тот его.   
\- Господи, ладно. То есть ты не будешь, типо, следить за мной, скрываться в тенях и… таскать мои деньги на ланч?   
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я это делал? –спросил Питер, недовольный тысячью вопросами, но в основном просто дурачась с мальчишкой. Он резко шагнул вперед, отрезая Стайлзу пути к отступлению, прижимая его к книжной полке, наслаждаясь паническим выражением лица парня.  
\- Воу…Питер.. Нет, стой, очень плохо! – воскликнул Стайлз, упираясь руками в грудь Питера, пытаясь оттолкнуть. – Фу. Фу! Плохо! Нет!  
\- Но только ты трогаешь меня… - уточнил Питер, глядя между ними.  
\- То есть это оправдывает твои странности! – ответил Стайлз, мгновенно краснея. –Тем более это просто реакция на то, что ты зажимаешь меня между книжными полками. Что это ты делаешь?  
Питер усмехнулся, отходя, - Просто подтверждаю, - ответил он.  
После чего Стайлз уставился на него, - Что именно? – Оборотень просто пожал плечами и направился к противоположному стеллажу.   
Подросток был полностью обескуражен. Питер решил кинуть ему кость для размышлений. Он повернулся в последний раз, засовывая руки в карманы куртки. – Если не можешь прочитать первое заклинание, оно говорит, что его нужно прочитать и запомнить наизусть в рождение дня и использовать его в смерть дня.   
\- Ты не можешь разговаривать как нормальные люди? – спросил Стайлз, закатывая глаза и складывая руки на груди. – С рождения до смерти дня? Серьезно? Ты хоть представляешь, как нелепо это звучит?   
Когда Питер просто ответил ему не впечатлённым лицом, парень разочарованно фыркнул, после чего закатил глаза, добавляя, - Да, да, это магия.   
Питер почувствовал, как улыбается, - Ну наконец-то ты начинаешь думать.


	3. Вполне Естественно - Бояться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз уезжает на зимние каникулы и встречается с Лидией. Его возвращение после каникул не такое уж и приятное. Как будто бы он все еще был в Бекон Хилс. Из-за тела.

Питер был один из тех людей, которые приводят в бешенство. Стайлз поклялся себе, что не позволит мыслям о Питере испортить его зимние каникулы.   
Он специально не думал о мужчине на пути домой. Он не думал о нем во время обеда. Он не думал, когда впитывал детский комфорт своей комнаты в теплоте кровати. Не на Рождество, когда можно было бы думать об оборотне, справляющим Рождество в одиночестве. Даже не думал о нем во время разговора с отцом за завтраком. Он определённо точно не думал о Питере.   
Ну хорошо, он думал немного, но только когда решил встретиться с Лидией, а она знала, что он что-то держит в секрете (потому что она человеческий рентген).  
Что касается стаи, Стайлз даже не старался встретиться с ними. Может быть он специально хотел, чтобы кто-то написал ему, упорно уговаривая его, что он все еще важен им. Он знал, что важен, просто…   
Практически к концу каникул (во время которых Стайлз совершенно не дулся на всех) Лидия написала ему, что если он не примет душ, не почистит зубы и не наденет что-то нормальное, чтобы ей не было стыдно стоять с ним, он может пойти с ней за пончиками, иначе она самолично запихнет их ему в горло.   
Ладно, Лидия была намного страшнее Джейлен.   
Исполнив все ее указания, он тихо радовался, что она все еще на его стороне после того, как он уехал. Он знал, что поступил глупо, она это подтвердила, но ничего уже не изменить. Что еще ему оставалось делать, когда он чувствовал, как его дружба утекает как песок сквозь пальцы? Стайлз не любил сталкиваться с проблемами, а ускользающая дружба не казалась такой важной на фоне выживания и попыток спасти своего отца.  
\- Ты знаешь, что тебе надо помириться с ним, - наверное сказала она, беря свой пончик и откусывая от его, - Тебе нужно помириться с ним и рассказать, что именно ты скрываешь от меня. Ты можешь выбрать, что сделать первым.  
\- Помириться с кем, - глупо спросил Стайлз. Он точно знал, о ком говорит Лидия.   
\- Стайлз, моя угроза с пончиком все ещё в силе, - ответила она, беззаботно рассматривала свой французский маникюр, что нагоняло страх.  
–Но я просто…Я не знаю как, - практически захныкал он, драматически кидая свой пончик.   
\- Он был твоим лучшим другом с тех пор как ты себя помнишь, и ты не знаешь, как с ним помириться? – совершенно не впечатленная его маленькой драмой, она продолжала рассматривать свой маникюр.   
\- Я даже не знаю, хочет ли он мириться.   
Она хлопнула его по плечу, продолжая это действие через каждое слово, - Ты. Полный. Идиот! – она сложила руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула, прожигая его взглядом. Ужасающая богиня. Стайлз разрывался между ужасом и восхищением, – Он ходил как в воду опущенный с тех пор, как ты уехал. Как будто бы он щенок, которого бросил хозяин. Он не понимает, что ты хочешь от него, он просто дает тебе время, чтобы ты остыл. Скотт добрый человек, и его легко запутать. Он просто не понимает.   
А вот это больно. Стайлз почувствовал, как сдувается. Что ж, он сделал то, что хотел. Он дал понять своему лучшему другу, что покидает его. Сделав больно себе и Скотту. Идиот.   
Но все рано он не мог заставить себя взять телефон и позвонить.   
\- Просто… - произнес он, глубоко вздыхая.   
Похоже, Лидия наконец-то поняла его. Сделав глоток кофе, она сразу стерла полоску губной помады с кружки. – Хорошо, а сейчас рассказывай, что ты скрываешь от меня, - Ее губы растянулись в улыбке, - Хотя бы это мне поведай.   
\- Ладно! - сдался Стайлз, проходясь ладонями по лицу. Серьезно, Лидия? Серьезно? – Я встретил кое-кого в универе. Кое-кого из Бейкон Хилс.   
\- Стайлз, хватит ломать комедию, не заставляй меня вытягивать из тебя информацию, - произнесла она. Ее ногти нетерпеливо стучали по столешнице. А что? Ее ногти очень острые.   
\- Питер! Я встретил Питера! Он живет недалеко от Стэнфорда, и я встретил его и просто… Он не ничего со мной не сделал. Мы видели друг друга только пару раз, и я все еще без единой царапины… Не странно ли, что он там?   
Лидия молчала целую минуту. Она даже не смотрела на него, что пугало. Она просто еще раз откусила пончик, сделала глоток кофе, а потом глубоко вздохнула. Сердце Стайлза пустилось в галоп, а нога начала нервно подпрыгивать в нетерпении.   
\- Лидс!   
\- Я думаю.  
\- Обычно это у тебя не занимает столько времени!   
\- Ты дал мне много информации за раз.   
Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, складывая руки на груди, отзеркаливая Лидию. Он пристально наблюдал за ней, давая ей время.   
Каждая ее часть была прекрасной. Он осознавал, что, возможно, всегда будет любить ее. Как не любить после всего, что было? Лидия была прекрасна во всем. И даже если она не была идеальной женщиной, которую он представлял, она была намного лучше. Если бы она решила, что он будет единственным для нее, Стайлз бы бросил все и примчался бы к ней не раздумывая. Но им обоим было лучше порознь. И Стайлзу этого больше, чем хватало.   
Наконец-то она заговорила, прикрывая губы чашкой, как будто бы делилась с ним секретом, - А ты не думаешь, что Питер просто хочет начать жизнь с чистого листа?   
Он на мгновение застыл, обескураженный этим ответом.   
\- Я имею в виду, - продолжила она пожимая плечами, - Если он ничего не хочет от тебя, или навредить тебе. Если он на самом деле хочет осесть, может быть Питер просто ищет место вдали ото всех. Конечно, это странное совпадение, но я не думаю, что Питер может планировать настолько вперед.   
\- Он дал мне книгу о магии, - выпалил Стайлз, опуская глаза на вниз, чтобы не смотреть на нее. Она осуждает его? Владея книгой, которую дал ему воскресший оборотень не было самым умным ходом в этой игре.   
Он знал, что она выше этого.   
\- Ты пробовал использовать ее? – спросила она, тоже смотря в сторону, как будто бы боясь смотреть на него.   
\- Нет.   
\- Почему нет?   
\- Потому что она от Питера!  
\- Да, и насколько бы он не бы психопатом, он знает, что делает. Он дал тебе книгу, но не просил использовать ее для него, так?   
\- Так.   
\- Так почему бы не попробовать?   
\- Я не знаю, - сухо произнес он, - Вероятность смерти?   
Она опять ударила его, но в этот раз без запала.   
\- Смотри, магия опасна, и вполне естественно бояться этого. Это одна из самых древних эмоций человека, основанная на реакции, которая создает иллюзию опасности, которое включает в нас ответную реакцию в форме борьбы, а ты сейчас на фазе борьбы. Потому что ты ассоциируешь Питера с 10 классом, а магия слишком связана с Питером, соответственно как и книга. Ты используешь оба инстинкта для выживания, и наконец-то, я горжусь тобой, несмотря на потенциал Питера к убийству. Но я думаю, это не плохая идея попробовать, - в спешке произнесла она.   
Оставьте Лидии использование всего научного жаргона чтобы сбить вас с толку. Она доела свой пончик и медленно поднялась со стула, - В конце концов решение за тобой. А сейчас мы идем кататься на коньках.   
\- Ты уверена это хорошая идея? В последний раз ты испугалась и начала кричать на весь каток, потому что мужчина, про которого мы сейчас говорим и который, ты сказала, не является потенциальной угрозой, терроризировал тебя, чтобы восстать из мертвых.   
\- И как ты видишь, все осталось в прошлом, - улыбнулась она, перекидывая волосы через плечо.   
\- Ты предательница!   
Не скрывая улыбку, она закатила глаза, а против нее Стайлз был беспомощен.   
\--  
Было 2 часа ночи когда его телефон зазвонил посреди ночи. Громко. Оскорбительно. Не останавливаясь.   
Сначала Стайлз даже не понял, что это его телефон. Все происходило как будто в каком-то странном сне, где звонок имел смысл. Именно из-за таких снов Стайлз частенько опаздывал на первые пары.   
Но что не имело смысла в его сне, так это когда его сосед кинув в него кроссовом, проворчав что-то вроде «заткни эту штуку, пока я не разбил ее о ближайшею поверхность».  
Стайлзу не очень нравился его сосед (Грег, Господи Боже, что за имя).   
\- Понял, понял, - промямлил он в ответ, шаря рукой в поисках телефона. Первая ночь после каникул, утром начинаются лекции. Особенно лекция в восемь утра. Не совсем приятное времяпровождение.  
Приоткрывая глаза, чтобы рассмотреть имя на экране, Стайлз еще больше удивился, увидев на нем «Томас». Зачем к чертям Томасу нужно звонить ему так поздно? Это было преступление. Он убьет его. Томас бы точно это сделал, если ты Стайлз бы звонил ему в это время.   
\- Чтооо..? – простонал в телефон Стайлз.   
\- Стайлз! – прозвучал громкий и звонкий голос (очень, очень бодрствующий голос).   
\- Как тебе нравится идея древней пытки бамбуком? Потому что это кажется подходящим наказанием в данный момент, - пробурчал Стайлз в телефон. Его сосед сел на кровати и кинул в него ручку, из-за чего Стайлзу пришлось встать и выйти в коридор. Вот Скотт бы его понял в такой момент.   
\- И это первое, к чему ты прибегнешь? Хм… лично мне нравится идея завернутого человека в кожу, оставленного на солнцепе…  
\- Определенно нет, бро, бамбук будет намного жест… Нет, нет, у меня завтра класс в 8 утра, ты не втянешь меня в эту дискуссию. Что случилось?  
\- Я просто хотел сказать… одно из братств хотело тайно провести посвящение, и чуваки определенно точно нашли в лесу тело! Лучшее в мире посвящение!   
Картинки из прошлого промелькнули перед глазами Стайлза, сжимая его легкие на секунду. Но это дало Томасу время продолжить.   
\- И знаешь, что еще лучше? Чувак, тело было найдено без головы! Поехали, найдем его!  
\- Как ты вообще узнал об этом?   
\- Папа Джейлен получил звонок, она позвонила мне, а у меня, возможно, есть полицейский сканер.   
\- Я говорил, как люблю вас?   
\- Я знал, что ты изменишь свой тон! – Стайлз услышал, как тот улыбается, - Класс в 8 утра может отсосать у меня.   
\- Дай мне пять минут одеться, и я встречу вас у твоего дома?   
\- Я уже у твоей общаги.   
Произнеся это, Томас повесил трубку, а Стайлз понесся одеваться для холода снаружи.   
\--  
В какой-то момент Стайлз думал, он повидал все. Он думал, что ничто не сможет заставить его испытать тошноту ( Вы знаете, его совершенно не мутило от крови изначально. Совершенно нет. Может быть немного. Это из-за иголок, с ними было все намного страшнее).   
Как оказалось, он был абсолютно не прав. Его совершенно точно мутило от крови.   
А тут было много крови.   
Но опять-таки, может быть, это была не кровь.   
Тело было растерзано надвое, но он мог с этим справиться. Отрезать руку Дерека? Он бы скорее всего (совершенно точно) отрубился, но он бы справился (с годами кошмаров). Наблюдать за ломкой костей у друзей, порезы, проколы и все такое? Он бы справился.   
Смотреть на голову, полностью откусанную от тела, которая была, по большей части, целая? Ну это было… ну…эм…да.   
Годы кошмаров просто преуменьшение. Но он хотя бы не отключился. (Кто его осудит, если ему немножко нужно подержаться за руку Томаса?)  
Почему они нашли его раньше полиции?   
На деревьях повсюду были брызги крови, идущие от тела. Здесь и там были разбросаны кусочки плоти. Тело было пожевано по плечам, торсу и так далее.   
Разрез не был гладким, как с обезглавливанием. Выглядело, как будто бы голову оторвали, если бы не все брызги крови.   
Стайлз вернулся после того как проблевался в паре метрах от преступления, и включил свой детективный мозг. На что отец учил обращать внимание? Что важнее, было ли это дело рук сверхъестественного или человека? Потому что выглядело это очень по-сверхъестественному.   
Как только он достал телефон, чтобы сфотографировать пару вещей (для будущего расследования, не для инстаграмма), Джейлен присела рядом, рассматривая глубину раны. Как она могла оставаться такой спокойной и холодной, он не знал.   
Томас наполовину прятался за деревом, весь запал находки мертвого тела пропал (его тоже вырвало, и Стайлз был благодарен за компанию в этом деле).  
Но Джейлен едва была тронута эти ужасом.  
\- Женщина. Возможно студентка. Совершенно точно съедена, - произнесла она, наклоняясь ближе к ране, и о Боже, почему он дружил со странными людьми? (На самом деле, ему нравилось).   
\- Джей, что ты делаешь? – прошипел Томас в тоже время, когда Стайлз зашептал, - Боже мой, Джей, что за черт? Остановись!  
\- Я расследую место преступления, - ответила она надевая резиновую перчатку. Она на самом деле прикоснется к этому. Она дотронулась до кровавой, отвратительной, полусъеденной плоти (и оно хлюпнуло, когда она тронула ее). Девушка решила проигнорировать протестующие давящиеся звуки от обоих парней. Стайлз мог только представить, что она думает о них как о детях.   
\- Серьезно, я еще никогда не был так отвращен и одновременно возбужден одним человеком, - произнес Стайлз, пытаясь сдержать рвотные порывы.   
\- Эй! – крикнул Томас из-за дерева, уставившись на него. Но когда Стайлз укоризненно посмотрел на него, Томас сдался, - Окей, ладно, это реально заводит.   
\- Я уверяю это так же привлекательно, как и ваша рвота при виде тела, - сострила она, ухмыляясь.   
Да, видимо у Стайлза судьба дружить со странными людьми с психологическими проблемами.   
\- Это же нормально, когда тело объедают? Там всякие жуки и насекомые, правильно? Тогда что случилось? – спросил Томас, кидая еще один взгляд на свою девушку и тело рядом с ней. Он выглядел немного зеленым.   
Джейлен облокотилась на землю и замерла, пока собирала кровь на ватную палочку. Потом она кинула ее в пробирку. Стайлз никогда не был так впечатлен.   
\- У тебя не судебно-медицинская специальность. Что ты будешь проверять? – спросил он, ухмыляясь.   
Она пожала плечами и встала, стаскивая перчатку не трогая кровь на кончиках пальцев. Стайлз не сомневался, она знала, что делать.   
\- Мой отец скоро будет здесь. Кто-нибудь еще «за» остановку в книжном? – спросила Джейлен, кидая перчатку в пластиковый пакет. Она была подготовлена. Сколько же тел она обследовала?   
\- Зачем? В чем проблема? – спросил Томас нервным голосом.   
\- Это было сделано жуками. Но телу всего один день, и вокруг него должно быть больше ползучести, объедая все остальное, а не только голову, - больше стонов ей в ответ, - Это невозможно было сделать, если только это не… - она обрубила себя на полуслове.   
В этот момент он услышал собачий лай и громкие мужские голоса. Им срочно надо было убираться отсюда.   
\- Ты такая сексуальная сейчас, - сказал Томас Джейлен, когда они начали двигаться к машине.   
\- Сексуальная настолько, что ты понесешь кровавую перчатку вместо меня? – спросила она, мило улыбаясь ему, протягивая пластиковый пакет. Томас скривился, но взял его.   
У этих двоих были самые стабильные отношения, которые Стайлз когда либо видел. Это давало ему надежду, когда он наблюдал за ними. Даже если это напоминало ему, что он одинок. Но хотя бы тут не было этой беготни туда-сюда как со Скоттом и Элиссон, верно?  
Они вернулись к машине Джейлен и покинули лес, слишком занятые своими мыслями, чтобы разговаривать.   
\--  
Было странно видеть магазин без света. Здание было сложено из 2х разных типов кирпичей, как будто бы кто-то просто покидал разные кирпичи в одну кучу, а потом молился, чтобы она не развалилась. Стайлз любил это здание при свете дня, но в темноте оно навивало странное ощущение ужастиков. Особенно после тела в лесу. Джейлен когда то говорила, что в здании раньше был бар, на что Стайлз ответил, что книжный с баром было бы просто идеально. Она не выглядела убежденной.   
Когда они зашли внутрь, она прошла в глубину темноты, прекрасно ориентируясь без света. Она реально знала свой магазин как пять пальцев. Через минуту вспыхнул свет, и он последовал внутрь вместе с Томасом.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь бывал в задней комнате? В самой самой последней? – спросил Томас, оглядываясь на Стайлза через плечо. Судя по тому, как нервно он задал вопрос, у них вдвоем было, что скрывать. Как будто бы они были на месте преступления, и Томас не хотел делиться с ним своей тайной.  
\- Нет, но я слышал о ней. Что там? Джейлен сказала, что я не могу…  
\- По некоторым причинам, никто не может находиться в последней комнате. Даже мне приходится притворяться перед ее семьей, что я не знаю, что там находится, - предупредил Томас, останавливая Стайлза рукой. Атмосфера внезапно поменялась. Все были предельно серьезны.   
\- Ребят, у вас что, там еще одно тело? Меня уже ничем не испугать, чувак. Дома я видел вещи куда жёстче этого.   
\- Да, но не такого типа… - пробурчал Томас. Он опустил свою руку, глубоко вздыхая. – Джей сказала, что ничего страшного, если ты узнаешь, я типо хочу, чтобы ты узнал, но… не наделай кирпичей, ладно?   
\- Все будет хорошо, Томас. Ради всего святого, пойдем вперед.   
Они медленно направились в конец книжного магазина.   
Было ощущение, что они начинают новое приключение. (Как будто бы вся жизнь Стайлза не была одним большим приключением).   
Все полки на стенах были завалены тоннами и тоннами книг. Книги стояли в стопках посреди комнаты, рядом с полками, около двери. Свободного места практически не было. Как будто бы кто-то пытался вместить в эту комнату, чуть больше комнаты Стайлза в общаге, историю всего мира.   
Было красиво. Правда. Просто восхитительно.   
Если Рай существует, то он определенно точно был здесь, среди книг.   
\- Вы скрывали от меня такое сокровище? – спросил он, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы рассмотреть каждый уголок комнаты. Большинство книг были неопределимо старыми, толстыми в кожаных обложках. Его пальцы зачесались на автомате. Он хотел провести ими по каждому корешку книги. Рождество наступило немного раньше, но ничего страшного. Он сможет это пережить.   
Но когда он подошел ближе к первой стопке книг, он заметил кое-что…странное.   
Секция, на которую он смотрел, была об оборотнях. Не просто о каких-либо оборотнях из идиотских подростковых романов, а конкретно о характеристиках связей среди оборотней. Стайлз читал эту книгу в интернете, когда пытался помочь Скотту в самом начале.   
Следующая книга была о разных способах заживления у оборотней, и как ускорить этот процесс.   
Следующая была об истории оборотей.   
Стайлз резко выпрямился, осматривая целый стеллаж. Все полки были обозначены «О». Ну конечно, все книги здесь были об оборотнях. На других полках были книги про вендиго, гномов, ведьм, колдунов, магию, воргов, вивернов, Уилло-О-Виспов (чтобы это не значило).   
Тут были сотни книг, и все они были на сверхъестественную тематику.   
Или это только в этой секции?   
Нет, на каждой полке Стайлз находил названия разных монстров и сверхъестественных существ, о которых он даже не слышал.   
Рай магическим образом стал еще лучше.   
И все же…   
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп, стоп… - начал медленно Стайлз, поднимая руки, понимая, что у Джейлен была секретная комната, в которой хранились сверхъестественные книги, тысячи книг, которые ему были так нужны три года назад. И вот Стайлз был здесь, опять втянутый в мир, от которого от так бежал. И мир послал ему весточку.   
Но Джейлен его не слушала, потому что рылась в куче книг, совершенно точно зная, где что находится. Даже Томас стоял в стороне, совершенно не впечатленный размерами этой кладовой.   
Томас и Джейлен знали о сверхъестественном.   
Черт. Мама Джейлен попросила Питера помощи.   
Но…Но…  
\- Ребят, вы знаете об этом дерьме? – выпалил он.   
Джейлен посмотрела на него из-за плеча и просто пожала ими, возвращаясь к поискам. Томас поморщился, пока до него не дошло, что Стайлз сказал.   
\- Подожди, ты знаешь об этом? – спросил он со светящимся лицом.   
\- Да! – заорал Стайлз, выдавая замешательство, разочарование, раздражение, удивление и радость в одном флаконе.   
\- Конечно он знает, он же знает Питера, - кинула вдогонку его мыслям Джейлен. – Я догадалась в тот момент, когда они рассказали, что знают друг друга из Бейкон Хилс. Стая Питера оттуда.   
Мог ли кто-нибудь винить его, если он застыл и просто уставился на нее на пару секунд? Нет. Потому что Джейлен знала о его секрете. То, отчего он пытался скрыться все это время, то, что он был частью стаи оборотней, что практически умер бесчисленное количество раз, что он был отбросом в школе, потому что все время проводил за поиском информации о сверхъестественном, и Джейлен все знала об этом. Она не только знала об этом, но и не сказала ему, что она знает. Она знала все это время и не показала ему эту комнату? Грубо.   
Плюс… кто знал так много о Питере?   
\- Ну и какова настоящая стая оборотней? – спросил Томас, подпрыгивая к нему, улыбаясь до ушей. Как будто бы не блевал пол часа назад от вида разорванного тела.   
\- Нефункциональная, - было единственным словом, о котором мог подумать Стайлз.   
\- Что ж, это… печально, - ответил Томас.   
\- А то, - пробурчал Стайлз, после чего махнул рукой и покачал голов, - Слушай, мы можем пропустить весь разговор о Б-городе? Я не очень то…  
\- Да без проблем, - ответил парень, поднимая руки в извинении. – Совершенно без вопросов. У нас, как бы, безголовое тело на кону.   
\- А потом я спрошу у Джейлен миллион вопросов, почему комната существует, а я здесь всего лишь в первый раз, – предупредил Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди, прожигая взглядом девушку. Предупреждение ее ничем не напугало.   
\- Моя мама не хочет, чтобы кто-либо знал о ней. По определенным причинам. Но ты же супер умный и умеешь искать информацию, так что ты можешь быть полезным, - сказала ему Джейлен, доставая несколько разных книг из «Ж» секции. Она практически кинула их в руки Стайлзу (надеясь, что он сможет их поймать).   
Троица уселась за столом, проведя час за проглядыванием книг, после чего они все устало начали тереть глаза от недосыпа. Все насмарку. Ничего их этих книг не указывало на что может откусывать голову от тела.   
\- Ребят, мне нужно вернуться в комнату и поспать хотя бы немного перед классом, - простонал Стайлз. – Мой папа будет просто в ярости, если узнает, что вместо сна я опять копаюсь в книгах о сверхъестественном.   
\- Ладно, - вздохнула девушка больше от усталости, чем он недовольства. Она знала, как важна учеба. Средний бал Джейлен был твердой 4.0 все время, учитывая работу и все такое, – Давайте встретимся все завтра вечером? Мы пройдемся по другим книгам. Я поговорю с мамой.   
Условившись, они разбрелись в стороны своих домов.   
Его мозг кипел. Им предстояло справиться с большой проблемой. Но он не мог ввязываться во все это? Он совершенно другой человек, нежели в школе.   
Ему нужно бежать. И подальше.   
Когда он вернулся в комнату (слава богу его сосед спал), он просто свалился на кровать, подумывая спать прямо в одежде, чтобы сразу встать полностью готовым к классам, когда его телефон завибрировал. Он перекатился на сторону, ожидая сообщение от Томаса или Джейлен.   
Но вместо их имен на экране горело «ОСТОРОЖНО: ПИТЕР». Сообщение гласило: «Ты уже знаешь новости?»  
Именно так его и засосёт в это болото. Именно так все и произойдет. Питер будет тем, кто заставит его пойти на прошлую тропу, потому что Стайлз слишком любопытный, и его мозг жаждет больше информации, и все его эмоции переполняют его, и он просто… хотел обратно в Бейкон Хилс. И Питер знал это, потому что, как же не так? Питер знал Стайлза, знал, что заставляет кровь в его венах бежать быстрее, а сердце биться с удвоенной скоростью. Питер вцепится в него и утащит его на дно.   
Он ответил простое «Да», кидая телефон на тумбочку.   
Он же не будет спать?  
Он сел, на мгновение раздумывая, сможет ли выжать из Питера больше информации. Но решил оставить эту затею.   
Прежде чем понять, что делает, он достал коробку с книгами (он не распаковал их, потому что их некуда положить), и полез на дно. Он замер, когда почувствовал мягкий, гибкий кожаный переплет.   
Книга о магии.   
Он медленно достал ее, давая пальцам пройтись по корешку. То же самое электричество облизало кончики его пальцев, предупреждая его.   
Да, его определенно точно утянет на дно. Ему уже нужно начинать готовить бекон на завтрак своему отцу в качестве извинения.   
Когда телефон опять завибрировал, он поднялся и на цыпочках прошел к кровати, крепко держа в обоих руках книгу, как будто бы она магическим образом улетит. А что, если она вдруг решит взорваться? Или…  
Перед тем, как он удалился в мир грез, он взял телефон и просмотрел сообщение.   
Сообщение заставило его уронить и книгу и телефон.   
Питер просто… Питер просто пригласил его к себе. Окей, не пригласил, это звучит слишком мило. Он потребовал от Стайлза прийти к нему и дал ему адрес.   
Питер Хейл только что пригласил Стайлза к себе в квартиру. Питер Хейл хочет видеть его. Стайлз Стилински будет внутри квартиры Питера Хейла. Не в Бейкон Хилс. Они просто проведут время вместе как старые друзья, ища информацию.   
Еще раз, во что превращается его жизнь?  
Не отвечая, Стайлз решил (для своего психического здоровья) пойти спать.  
Он забрался под одеяло даже не снимая кеды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу вас, не скупитесь на комментарии и лайки!)  
> Вами ответы вдохновляют и заставляют меня дальше переводить!)


	4. К Чему Возвращаешься Ты ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз и Питер проводят какое-то время вместе, пытаясь выяснить, что, к чертям, происходит. А потом они попадают в беду.

Зовите это предчувствием, но Питер ни секунды не сомневался, что Стайлз появится на пороге его квартиры этим вечером.   
Ему даже не пришлось особо ничего подготавливать для визита мальчишки. Все в его квартире было на своих местах, все, что было тронуто раньше, было положено на место. Его полы всегда блестели, книжные полки протерты от пыли, а одежда поднята с пола.   
Все выглядело как экспонат в музее.   
И, если честно, его это устраивало.   
С самого пожара его всегда тянуло к чистоте и выглаженности, он был одержим пустым пространством. Не то, чтобы он не декорировал свое место, нет. Он же не Дерек. Он даже не мог думать о пустоте, в которой он жил в больнице столько лет. Он не любил белый и пастельные цвета, пустые и стерилизованные. Была разница между чистым и стерилизованным.   
В его квартире было много цвета. В основном насыщенные, холодные тона. Стены почти в каждой комнате были разного темного синего оттенка. Деревянные полы были теплого оттенка. У него был диван и два очень удобных кресла, все кожаное, конечно. По стенам были развешаны различные абстрактные картины, он понимал их лучше всего. Черт, у него даже было несколько предметов из стекла и металла. Но все они контрастировали темному. Они выделялись: яркие, теплые тона на фоне холодного синего. Ох, и конечно же книжные полки, забитые до отказа.   
У него ноутбук, стационарный компьютер, который он «построил» сам. В какой-то степени, ему нравилось разбираться во внутренностях компьютера. Все вставало на свои места как пазлы.   
У Питера даже был хороший телевизор с плоским экраном, который висел перед диваном.   
Но само место было неживое. Тишина пустоты, которой ему когда то так не хватало. Не было постороннего шума с улицы, не было слышно соседей, он один в этой квартире.   
Конечно, ему нравилось слушать музыку. У него был прекрасный вкус, он наслаждался разными жанрами и артистами со всего мира. Иногда он любил смотреть телевизор или слушать радио. Но в основном он слушал тишину. Пустота была комфортной. Может быть у него было что-то нервное или даже ОКР, но его никогда не заботило психологическое или психическое здоровье. Ему все равно ничего не могло помочь.   
Так или иначе, ему не нужно было убирать квартиру к приезду Стайлза. Оставалось только ждать.   
Весь день он занимался своими делами, но когда наступил вечер, Питер начал дергаться.   
Стайлз придет, он знал, что придет, но Питер хотел бы пойти спать в свое обычное время, учитывая, что он больше не студент, но Стайлз точно не приедет к нему среди бела дня.   
Ожидание дало Питеру слишком много времени для размышления, приходя к заключению, что ложное чувство безопасности все равно было чувством безопасности, а Стайлзу нужна будет безопасность, так что он создаст ему это ложное чувство. Он передвинулся на кухню, вспоминая, как ему хотелось домашней еды, когда он был в университете. Стайлз будет хотеть того же. Это так же может сработать как начало разговора.  
Оборотень не сомневался, у Стайлза будет миллион вопросов. Еда может сократить их времяпрепровождение вдвое. Питер не презирал Стайлза. Странно, но он мог даже сказать, что ему было комфортно с мальчишкой.   
Он принялся за работу. Ему все равно нужно будет ужинать, так что сделать еще одну порцию не будет проблемой. Он остановил свой выбор на обычной стирфрае. Каждый овощ в его холодильнике уже был порезан и аккуратно разложен в пластиковые контейнеры, которые стопками стояли на полке. Потому что да, даже в холодильнике должен быть порядок и организованность. Со всем временем мира, что еще нужно было почистить и сделать идеальным?   
Он готовил. В своей очень тихой, очень организованной и очень цветной кухне. Он почти сделал своей целью не иметь ничего белого, кремового или отвратного пастельного цвета во всей своей квартире. Эти все цвета были в капельницах, креслах-каталках и всех очистителях для рук. Все было пустое. Кроме мед. сестры.   
Не то, чтобы она делала атмосферу более уютной. Питер не особо скучал по ней или сожалел о ее смерти.   
Сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы вытащить ее тело из машины? Он не помнил…   
Он вообще доставал ее тело? 

Эта мысль заставила его остановиться на пару секунд, задумываясь о его сумасшедшей ярости. Если честно, он многого не помнил. Все перемешалось после воскрешения.   
Что более странно, саму кому он помнил прекрасно. Он детально помнил, как проснулся из нее, как в первый раз самостоятельно сделал вздох.   
Все остальное…ну… все пошло не так с того момента. Все что он помнил, это огонь и красный цвет. И пустоту.   
Но там был Стайлз. Он помнил Стайлза. Он помнил мальчишечью кисть, прижатую к его губам. Помнил сбившееся сердцебиение, как он проглотил все нервы, как красный смотрелся на его коже.   
Питер не часто думал о коме, но когда он все же забредал в те дебри, он всегда вспоминал Стайлза.   
Он укусил Скотта, убил Лору, разорвал тех, кто устроил пожар, спас Дерека. И все равно все, что он помнил в своем сумасшедшем мстительном состоянии – шокированное лицо Стайлза, когда тот узнал, кто является альфой. Удивленное очарование, когда Питер произнес его имя. Любопытство и храбрый идиотизм держались на его лице при встрече с монстром, желая узнать что-то новое, идя по оcтрию ножа. Ускоренное дыхание, когда Питер предложил ему укус. Дрожь губ, когда он увидел окровавленную Лидию. Безжалостное зверство, с которым он кинул в Питера коктейль Молотова. О да, Питер помнил Стайлза.   
Не то, чтобы у Питера была фиксация на этого мальчишку. Конечно: он был интересным малым, его мозг работал на высшем уровне, но Питеру было на него плевать. Он не проснулся одним днем и не решил, что он будет строить свои дни вокруг Стайлза или будет использовать его в своих целях.   
Изначально, ему даже не был он интересен как человек. Он был человеком, слабым, безумно раздражающим, за мыслями которого нельзя было уследить.  
Но по какой-то причине, Питер не мог с собой справиться. Стайлз стал некоторым календарем, с которым у Питера ассоциировались определённые моменты жизни. С помощью Стайлза он мог понять когда и что произошло.   
Это была еще одна из причин, почему он дал Стайлзу книгу о магии. Он знал его потенциал и хотел, чтобы тот развивал его, только чтобы доказать всем, что у стаи было слабое звено, но это точно не человек. Стайлз станет намного сильнее их всех, и Питер будет улыбаться, зная, что именно он стал причиной этого величия. А стая будет беспомощно наблюдать, полностью потрясенная мальчишкой.   
Солнце село, тени начали сгущаться по кухне. Каждый момент тихо утекал.   
Все было бы намного хуже, не будь Питер таким терпеливым. Он научился с годами, что терпение приведет к куда большему. Чем терпеливей мог быть человек, тем легче можно снять его защиту. Ему всего лишь нужно подождать. Любопытство Стайлза само приведет его сюда.   
Вода всегда побеждает гору, если немного подождать.   
\--  
Когда стир-фрай был готов, он положил себе небольшую порцию, оставив остальное на горячей плите. Как только он начал садиться за стол в пол десятого, он услышал отчетливое дребезжание джипа.   
И хотя у оборотня было полно терпения, у него так же имелось огромное эго и такая же огромная гордость, из-за которых он не мог сдержать ухмылку. Стайлз приехал, прямо как он и хотел.   
Мальчишка припарковал Джип на обочине у дороги. Затем парень вышел из машины, пытаясь закрыть дверцу максимально бесшумно. Он медленно направился ко входу в здание, раздумывая, было ли его решение мудрым. Потом его шаги стали увереннее, Стайлз надел уверенную маску на лицо, подошел к двери и глубоко вздохнул. Два раза, Питер слышал.   
Потом он позвонил.   
\- Это я, - произнес он в интерком бесцветным голосом, явно пытаясь не проявить какие-либо эмоции. Это было мило, правда, каким уверенным он хотел казаться перед оборотнем, как будто бы Питер не заметит.   
\- А, Стайлз, я уже думал, ты не приедешь, - ответил Питер, подходя к входной двери мимо кухни. Он представил закатывающего глаза парня, но все равно впустил его.   
Когда Питер открыл дверь, он услышал, как Стайлз вошел в здание и направился к лифту. Ленивость. Неужели ступеньки были такой тягостью?   
В лифте у Стайлза был наимилейший разговор с самим собой. Питер мог слышать: «Это плохая идея, это очень плохая идея, в тот момент, когда он попытается что-то сделать, я напичкаю его аконитом». Прекрасный актерский талант, хорошо прорепетированные строчки, как будто бы он зубрил их целый день.   
Когда дверь лифта открылась, Питер так же открыл свою дверь, улыбаясь мальчишке своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. В своей безмерной толстовке мальчишка выглядел, как будто бы у него не было шеи, да и плечей, что уж там.   
Это было печально. У Стайлза была прекрасная шея.   
\- Рад, что ты смог заскочить ко мне, - произнес Питер, когда подросток зашел в квартиру. Он даже не посмотрел на Питера.  
\- Ты что, купил квартиру из журнала «Дом Лучше»? – спросил Стайлз, сканируя помещение. – Серьёзно, как будто бы здесь никто не живет. Ты жлобничаешь?   
\- Я понимаю, видеть полы квартиры совершенно непривычно для тебя, - сценически вздохнул Питер. Он был уверен, общежитие Стайлза не было примером чистоты. Скорее всего, это было исчадием микробов и бактерий.   
\- И что это значит? – резко спросил мальчишка, наконец-то взглянув на Питера. Этим взглядом можно было резать стекло.   
И что это он вдруг стал таким защитником?   
\- То, что одежда и все остальные вещи непременно раскиданы по всему полу? – ответил Питер, хмурясь, - Ты знаешь, совершенно не смешно, когда приходится объяснять шутку.   
\- Ты знаешь, это совершенно не… - начал он, но остановил себя. Он отвернулся от оборотня, и прошелся рукой по спутанным волосам, - Неважно, зачем ты пригласил меня? Чтобы убить?   
\- Не знаю, это то, что ты хочешь?   
\- Ты пригласил меня сюда, кто ты… Что ты ешь?   
\- Стир-фрай.   
Настала пауза, во время которой Стайлз прожигал сковородку взглядом, а его лицо явно выражало борьбу, пока он облизывал губы. Именно этого и добивался Питер. Волк ухмыльнулся, всего немного, а затем пододвинул Стайлзу свою тарелку.   
\- Ты можешь попробовать, если хочешь, - предложил ему мужчина, давая вилку.   
Стайлз казался менее заинтересованным использовать ту же самую вилку, которой ел Питер. Он даже отошел от данной вилки. Хотя казалось, что это действие должно оскорбить оборотня, Питеру было все равно. Они не были друзьями.   
Стайлз был просто разумным.   
\- Если нет, у меня на кухне есть остатки.   
Парень вскинул голову и начал топтаться на месте, раздумывая. Потом он снял с плеч рюкзак и оставил его у дверей. Это не было знаком доверия, но это значило, что он останется. Питер ухмыльнулся, но успел спрятать улыбку за вилкой с рисом.   
Пока Стайлз пошел взять пару книг, чтобы усесться в гостиной, Питер направился на кухню положить мальчишке порцию стирфрая. Когда он взял сковородку, в воздухе сильнее запахло Стайлзом. Это не было удивительно, тот не хотел оставлять мужчину со своей едой наедине.   
\- Тебе что-то нужно? – тихо спросил Питер, не поворачиваясь.   
-Нет, просто у меня пунктик наблюдать за приготовлением еды, которую я собираюсь съесть.   
\- Ты не доверяешь мне? Я поражен, - сухим тоном произнес волк.  
\- А то, - фыркнул Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди, опираясь на дверной проем.   
Питер наконец-то повернулся и протянул тарелку с новой порцией стирфрая для подростка. – У меня нет желания быть монстром для тебя, Стайлз. И весь мой яд в другой комнате. Зачем мне рисковать и отравлять себя самого?   
Когда Питер улыбнулся, как он сам думал, самой очаровательной улыбкой, Стайлз уронил челюсть, но быстро собрался.  
\- Очень смешно, - кинул в ответ Стайлз. Упрямо и целенаправленно, он набросился на кусок брокколи, жуя неприлично громко.   
Отлично, налаживание отношений, стадия первая.   
Сразу после этого Питер уселся в кресло в гостиной, напротив Стайлза на диване, который ворчал, что еда была так себе, когда уплетал ее практически как пылесос. Ну хорошо, он не совсем так описывал еду, но что-то между этих строк: «Вау, не самый ужасный стирфрай. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь готовить. Вообще. Никогда».  
Питер просто закатил глаза, раздумывая, нужно ли сказать Стайлзу, что можно раздавать комплименты, если что-то нравится.   
Но это было не важно.   
\- Итак, - начал Стайлз, вытаскивая книги, которые он принес. Все его движения были сосредоточенны, как будто бы он пытался сконцентрироваться в помещении, в котором ему было некомфортно. Стайлзу было некомфортно в квартире Питера, но он все равно приехал. Такой упрямый. – Что? Ты хотел поговорить о теле, правильно?  
\- Изначально, да, - подтвердил Питер, доедая последние овощи и отставляя тарелку на конец стола.   
\- Изначально? О чем еще ты хотел поговорить?   
\- Ты разбираешь каждое слово, произнесенное человеком, до деталей или это только для меня?   
\- Ты сказал изначально, значит у тебя есть еще что-то о чем ты хочешь поговорить.   
Питер закатил глаза, решая, раздражен ли он или просто устал. Он решил остановиться на усталости, все равно уже было поздно. Он положил руки на подлокотники, откидываясь на удобную спинку кресла. Может быть, если он расслабится, это раскрепостит и мальчишку.   
\- Что именно Джейлен нашла о теле? – начал волк, аккуратно наблюдая за подростком.   
Вместо того, чтобы сжаться под взглядом мужчины, Стайлз принял бой и направил взгляд прямо ему в глаза. От сосредоточенности мальчишка прошелся языком по губам. Все эти мелкие детали были такими типичными для Стайлза, что это даже успокаивало.   
\- Ну, - начал мальчишка, - Она думает, это жуки. Там было множество кровавых следов, шедших от тела, как будто бы пришла куча жуков, откусили кусок, и ушли. Но только голову, причем всю голову, - скривился он при воспоминаниях. Не многие люди могли переварить растерзанное тело, и даже если Стайлз много повидал, ему было всего семнадцать.   
Питеру было все равно. Тела были лишь телами, мясом. Персона внутри них пропадала со смертью. Это было все равно, что смотреть на стейк.   
\- Звучит, как будто бы у нас интересный случай, - произнес Питер, хотя он уже знал ответ. Он наверняка знал больше, чем они. Питер аккуратно уложил щеку в ладонь, как бы демонстрируя силу и самодовольство, явно показывая свои знания.   
И Стайлз повелся на это.   
\- Ты знаешь, что сделало это.. – прямо спросил мальчишка, уставившись на Питера.   
\- У меня есть идея, да, - подтвердил его догадку Питер.   
\- Это был ты? – спросил парень, полный уверенности, так обвинительно, как будто бы Питер так ему и признался бы.   
\- И почему бы у меня было желание отрывать голову какой-то девчонке, которая совершенно мне не важна?   
\- Ты знаешь, что это была девушка.   
\- Я знаю много вещей.   
Наступила пауза, во время которой Стайлз нахмурился, думая. Затем он спросил, - Тогда почему тебя интересует это дело?  
И хотя Питер должен был ожидать этого вопроса, он был обескуражен им. Он даже не задал этот вопрос сам себе, что было странно. Произошло убийство, которое никоим образом не должно его касаться, и все равно он провел большую часть дня, раздумывая, что же произошло, какое сверхъестественное существо было в этот раз. Он не… у него не было никакого ответа на это. В первый раз.   
\- Убийство произошло на моей временной территории, и я бы хотел быть единственным, кто может здесь убивать, – наконец-то ответил Питер, небрежно пожимая плечом.   
Стайлз минуту раздумывал над его ответом, а затем кивнул, очевидно довольный, что Питер все еще хочет убивать, что у него все еще эго маньяка. Как предсказуемо.   
\- Тогда что это такое? Потому что у меня есть пара теорий, но ни одна из них не подходит. Даже огромная книжная комната Джейлен не помогла.   
Питер улыбнулся , сразу заинтересовался произошедшим, - Джейлен показала тебе заднюю комнату?  
\- Да, - произнес Стайлз, явно сдерживая себя, чтобы не показать, как на самом деле ему там понравилось.   
\- Ты знаешь, там есть книги о магии.   
\- Ну, когда я встречу того, кто практикует магию, я расскажу это ему.   
\- Ну же, Стайлз, ты не можешь так говорить после того, как я оставил тебе свой подарок.   
\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы разговаривать о магии. Ты позвал меня сюда ради тела. Я говорю тебе, что я не уверен, что или кто сделал это.   
После вздоха, Питер поднялся с кресла, забирая с собой пустую тарелку, заодно забирая тарелку Стайлза, и направился на кухню. В первый раз он просто поставил грязную посуду в раковину и не стал сразу их мыть. Странное чувство.   
\- Это не было обычным насекомым, в этом я уверен. А других следов там не было, хотя тело было оставлено в лесу, что странно. Так что, мое предположение, что это тип насекомого, которое может пометить территорию, чтобы другие не пришли на это место, - наконец-то произнёс Питер, откидываясь в кресле. Стайлзу нужна была минутная пауза от Питера, чтобы он смог расслабиться. Между его губ был зажат карандаш, а ноги были вытянутыми. – Но я соглашусь, что убийца именно насекомое, а не тот, кто контролирует насекомое. Я не знаю, есть ли существо, которое способно на это. Но это точно не человек.   
Наступила тишина. Было бы неловко, если бы они ничего не произносили, но это была довольно комфортная тишина. На секунду, очень очень короткую секунду, Питер позволил себе почувствовать, что это то, что он бы получил, если бы жил с кем-нибудь, если бы кто-то был рядом с ним. Но он заставил себя прогнать эти мысли.  
Все равно это было неважно.   
\- Ты случаем не знаешь, где могут быть сверхъестественные жуки? – спросил Стайлз. Он теребил уголок книги, как будто бы раздумывал, как предложить Питеру пойти и провести расследование, но он не хотел, чтобы Питер пошел с ним. Стараясь вести себя беззаботно, он всеми силами старался не смотреть на Питера.   
На это было жалко смотреть.   
А еще это был совершенно идиотский вопрос. Где еще будут собираться жуки-убийцы? В торговом центре? Питер сдерживал себя со всей силы, чтобы не закатить глаза.   
Не отвечая, он опять поднялся и направился к своим пальто и ботинкам. Не мог же он бегать по лесу в лоферах. – Я буду дерзким и предположу, что в лесу.   
Щеки Стайлза немного порозовели, после чего он вскочил с дивана и начал собирать книги в рюкзак, - Спасибо, капитан очевидность, но может быть где-нибудь еще, кроме того места, где мы нашли тело? Может быть, это очередной Дарак! Мисс Блейк как-то контролировала жуков…  
\- Даже не вспоминай ее, - не смог сдержать закатывающиеся глаза Питер. Он не любил вспоминать свое последнее убийство. Скорее всего, потому что она больше бесила его, чем мешала.   
Все равно, это было необходимо сделать.   
\- Только не говори, что тебя она тоже охмурила.   
\- Едва ли, - фыркнул Питер, опять закатывая глаза, - Просто ответь, ты вспоминаешь о букашке, которую раздавил?   
\- Иногда, если она большая, - сразу же ответил Стайлз, - Ты хотя бы видел тех огромных волчьих пауков? Если я убью одного, я сто процентов звоню Скотту и рассказываю ему про эту битву.   
Если честно, Питер даже не знал, что на это ответить. Он просто уставился на Стайлза с поднятыми бровями, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда интеллект, который был у мальчишки, всплывет на поверхность. Когда он не показался, он очень сухо ответил «Отлично» и продолжил, - Я бы не отрицал, что тут присутствует магия, но я не думаю, что это все завязано на ней. Ты помнишь, где вы нашли тело?   
\- Я скорее всего смогу найти его, но…  
\- Тогда давай выберемся на природу, - ухмыльнулся оборотень, хлопая ладонями и выходя за порог своей квартиры.   
\- Что, сейчас? – спросил Стайлз, его тело среагировало при мысли «на выход», надевая свою обувь, но его мозг еще был в стадии осознания. Он явно был обескуражен командой Питера. Это было потрясающе. – Ты думаешь я пойду в лес? С тобой?   
\- Да.  
\- Неа, я никуда не пойду.   
\- Стайлз, ну же, - произнес волк, вставая за подростком и входя в личную зону, пока тот завязывал кроссовки. Питер наклонился к уху мальчишки. Стайлзу нужен был драйв, удовлетворение своего любопытства, - А как же поиски приключений?   
\- Даже не думай, - резко произнес Стайлз, закрывая ладонями уши. Его тело задрожало, всего немного, но Питер все равно заметил. Это было интригующе, - И не смей шептать мне на ухо!   
\- Почему? – спросил волк, наклоняясь сильнее, понижая голос, - Это беспокоит тебя?   
\- Да, и еще это жутко. Слышал о вторжении в личное пространство?   
\- Как только пожелаешь. Мои глубочайшие извинения, - сказал Питер, растягивая слова, что конечно же заслужило прожигающий взгляд в ответ. Если реакции Стайлза не были самыми удивительными реакциями, за которыми можно было наблюдать, Питер был бы в растерянности. Он усмехнулся, перед тем как отстраниться от подростка.   
\- Конечно, - пробурчал Стайлз сам себе. Он пробурчал себе под нос что-то еще, но Питер не обратил на это внимание. Зато мальчишка вроде бы понял, что из этой затеи ему не выбраться, и после драматичных миниатюр, он закончил завязывать шнурки и надел куртку.   
Когда они оба были готовы, они направились к джипу Стайлза только потому, что тот пробурчал: «Я не собираюсь садиться в машину, которую я не контролирую, вдруг ты решишь украсть меня и посадить на замок в подвале или отдать своим странным волчьим дружкам».   
\--  
Лес был комфортным. В лесу что-то теплом разливалось в груди Питера. Скорее всего, это было связано с его волком. Волк чувствовал себя уютней среди леса, чем в городе. И вот, волк и мальчик шагали вместе через лес без слов. Стайлз наблюдал за паром изо рта, а Питер, если честно, смиренно наблюдал за губами мальчишки, когда они выпускали облачка пара.   
После продолжительной прогулки, Стайлз наконец-то был готов разбить напряжение. Он пододвинулся ближе к Питеру, едва прикасаясь рукой к волку. Может быть из-за напряженности момента, когда все тело Питера было слишком чувствительно, он явно чувствовал теплоту, исходящую от мальчишки.   
Стайлз был выше него, совсем чуть-чуть, но Питер только сейчас это заметил. Он выглядел уставшим, но в сознании, как будто бы он выпил пару кружек кофе перед тем, как он пришел к мужчине, потому что не спал накануне. Зная Стайлза, скорее всего так и было. Мальчишка периодически тер глаза, натирая до красноты кожу вокруг вечных темных кругов под глазами. Люди быстро уставали. Только смотря на него, Питер чувствовал его усталость.   
Было немного неловко, и даже тревожно, что Питер так увлекся на категоризацию различных особенностей Стайлза, что не заметил запах крови. В начале.   
Только когда он заметил его, запах был слишком сильным, и слишком близким, поэтому Питер немедленно остановился и посмотрел вниз. Под ними были следы крови.   
В последнюю секунду, он схватил руку Стайлза и оттолкнул его назад. Подросток крякнул что-то, пытаясь натянуть что-то на оголившуюся часть тела, смотря на него, как будто бы Питер забрал его новорожденного ребенка.   
\- Оно там! – прошипел он, выдергивая руку из захвата у Питера и поправляя несколько слоев одежки.   
\- Определенно, - ответил Питер, смотря на полосы крови перед конверсами Стайлза.   
\- У меня прекрасная ситуационная осведомлённость, прошу прощения, - проворчал мальчишка.   
\- Такого не существует.   
\- Чувак, точно существует, - начал возмущаться парень, пока его выражение лица резко не изменилось, - Подожди, ты тоже смотрел «Спецагента Арчера»?   
\- Нет.  
\- Оу, - заколебался подросток и переступил с ноги на ногу, - Ну, кхм, неважно. Но я все равно видел это место. Я запомнил эти деревья.   
\- Не запомнил.   
\- Тебе вообще нужен был я, чтобы найти это место? – спросил Стайлз, вскидывая руки к небу, - Не мог бы ты унюхать его со своей супер силой ищейки?   
\- Я мог бы, - ответил Питер. Он всего лишь пожал одним плечом, как будто бы объясняя всю ситуацию. Затем он улыбнулся Стайлзу и наблюдал, как мальчишка пытался не потерять свою осторожность с мужчиной. Перед тем, как продолжить, Питер понизил свой голос, наблюдая, как щеки Стайлза розовеют, – Но в чем же веселье быть без твоих указаний в лесу?   
\- Уверен, ты бы справился. Мертвая девушка посреди леса? Прямо прямое попадание в твою компанию и клуб по интересам, - проворчал Стайлз сам себе, после чего оглядывая место преступления.   
После закатывания глаз, Питер тоже прошелся взглядом по месту. Оно все еще было в крови. Не то, чтобы в лесу можно было бы отчистить кровь. Следы были не такими четкими, но все еще можно было увидеть общую картину. Пару раз пройдет дождь и все сотрется.   
Где-то фоном Питер слышал галдеж Стайлза, но волк был больше заинтересован картиной перед ним. Он присел, провел пальцами по кровавому следу и поднял их чтобы рассмотреть.  
Здесь было много крови. Определённо насильственная смерть.   
Питер медленно начал рыть землю. Он игнорировал все шипения Стайлза, возможно направленные на то, чтобы его остановить. Через пару мгновений, он нашел, что искал.   
\- Ты знаешь, где в лесу не будет червяков? – тихо спросил он.   
\- Как это связано с…?  
Стайлз остановился из-за тихого жужжащего звука. Все случилось неожиданно, без предупреждения, но что-то точно окружило их. Все тело подростка занемело, и он просто оглядывался в поисках источника звука.   
Питер, с другой стороны, спокойно ждал.   
Жужжащий звук усилился, и, казалось, размножился. Звук исходил не от одного существа, а от сотни.   
\- Такой звук… напоминает тебе что-нибудь? Мух? – спросил тихо Стайлз. Он сделал шаг к Питеру, что не скрылось от оборотня. Он припасет это на потом, но казалось, что его выбрали меньшим из двух зол. Питер был демоном, которого он знал, а демон, которого знали лучше демона, которого даже не могли видеть. Стайлз видел Питера как защитника.   
Это грело волчье сердце.   
\- Не мух, - произнес Питер, понижая свой голос.   
Когда он встал, он тоже сделал шаг ближе к подростку, который, в ответ, сделал еще один шаг ближе к нему.   
\- Разве девушку убили не насекомые? – промямлил Стайлз.  
\- Да.   
\- Тогда какого хрена мы все еще стоим здесь?   
\- Мы окружены, - предупредил его Питер.   
Как будто подтверждая сказанное, шум резко усилился, из-за чего Питеру пришлось закрыть уши руками. Даже Стайлз закрыл свои, хотя его слух не был таким тонким. И как будто бы со звуком, ночь решила так же поменяться, показывая яркую луну на небе, которая светила на спины сотни больших… что?   
\- Твой капюшон! – прокричал Питер, хватая капюшон толстовки парня и натягивая его ему на голову, - Надень капюшон и не снимай!   
\- Но…!  
\- Без вопросов! Не сейчас! – может быть это было сказано с большим рычанием, чем хотелось, но парню необходимо было понять серьёзность ситуации, у него не было сейчас силы и принять совет кого-то более умелого в мире сверхъестественного было более разумным выбором.   
Он послушался.   
Мальчишка схватил веревки от толстовки, крепко завязывая их, закрывая лицо. Ему удалось промямлить сквозь ткань, - Что, ты просто будешь стоять вот так и давать…   
Без дальнейших объяснений, Питер крепко схватил край куртки Стайлза и начал двигаться.  
Все смазывалось перед глазами. Их были сотни, нет, тысячи, жужжащих, шипящих, визжащих насекомых, мчащихся со всех сторон, ползающих по опавшим листьям и сухой грязи.   
Было трудно определить какие именно насекомые это были или какими не были. Что он точно замечал, его ноги двигались целенаправленно, в необходимости. Стайлз тяжело дышал, даже задыхался, и путался в ногах без зрения.   
Питер вел его. Питер вел его и проверял, чтобы капюшон все еще был на мальчишке.   
И не зря.   
Где-то между вздохами и горящими мышцами, была боль. Питер чувствовал острую боль сзади шеи, как будто бы впивающиеся когти, но немного другое.   
Он резко замахнулся рукой назад, не заботясь, что ранит себя своими же когтями, но просто хотел убрать эту острую боль с шеи. Он раздавил преступника в руке, впиваясь в тело существа так сильно, что оно развалилось в его руке.   
Как что-то такое незначительное как насекомое посмело вредить ему, пытаясь снять его голову?   
\- АУ! ЧЕРТ! – прошипел Стайлз, махая рукой вокруг свой головы, на ощупь пытаясь избавится от насекомого на верхушке головы.   
Питер скинул и этого. Но он продолжал двигаться. Игнорируя неуверенные осторожные восклицания Стайлза, он не возражал, когда тот схватил его руку для поддержки, пытаясь пробежать по лесу с завязанными глазами.   
Интересное количество доверия было вложено в Питера, доверие, которое мужчина не знал, есть у Стайлза.   
Но потом они были на линии деревьев, а уже рядом с Джипом Стайлза, который был как островок спасения.   
Потому что Питер был совершенно не заинтересован в своей очередной скорой смерти, по крайне мере не от этих жалких существ. И хотя безопасность Стайлза не была его приоритетом, он не мог просто оставить мальчишку здесь, чтобы спастись самому. Джейлен будет расстроена.   
В тот момент, когда они достигли джипа, он открыл пассажирскую дверь и запихнул туда Стайлза. Подросток вздохнул с облегчением, прокричал, как он любит свою машину, снимая капюшон, и уже заводя машину, пока Питер старался не пустить существ внутрь. Он закрыл дверь, эпично разрезая одного пополам. Волна удовлетворения прошла по его телу, когда он увидел беспомощно шевелящиеся ножки между дверей автомобиля.   
Как только насекомые стали наползать на машину, Стайлз сменил сцепление и нажал на газ. Резкая смена движения сбросила большинство насекомых с машины, а тех, что все еще держались, Стайлз старался сбросить дворниками, что-то выкрикивая, когда делал это.   
Они достигли дороги, ускоряясь по шоссе и оборачиваясь, если какие-либо насекомые преследовали их. Стайлз не останавливался на светофоре, пока он не припарковался у дома Питера, резко дыша, его грудь часто вздымалась, а щеки были красными и обветренными. Адреналин вибрировал в его крови.   
\- Это было офигенно! – наконец-то произнес он, широко улыбаясь Питеру.   
Оборотень не стал бы использовать «офигенно», но ладно. Офигенно.   
\- Конечно, - пробормотал он, выглянув в окно, если их ожидали незваные гости на машине. Никого не оказалось.   
Думая, что это конец их приключения, Питер открыл дверь, забирая вторую часть насекомого, доставая платок, чтобы вытереть кровь с руки и завернуть часть насекомого в него.   
\- Куда ты идешь? – внезапно спросил Стайлз, дергаясь вперед, к нему. Он моментально выглядел смущенным, даже немного в панике. Интересно. Опять же, кто не будет бояться быть преследуемым насекомыми-убийцами?  
\- В свою квартиру? – предложил Питер, поднимая брови на вопрос, потому что куда еще ему идти?   
\- У тебя кровь.   
\- Да, я знаю. Заживет.   
\- Мои вещи все еще наверху.   
\- Тогда пойди и забери их.   
Опять же, настала тишина, которая дала Стайлзу выбор пойти наверх, забрать вещи, возможно остаться. Или уехать прямо сейчас.   
Когда подросток не двинулся с места и не произнёс ни слова, просто уставился на оборотня, Питер тихо вздохнул и смягчился. – Я подозреваю, тебе надо вернуться. Уже поздно, у тебя сосед, который, я уверяю, не будет рад твоему позднему возвращению. У тебя так же есть учеба, к которой тебе надо вернутся.   
Стайлз почти начал задавать вопрос, но нерешительно остановился, как если бы он мог сказать слишком много, мог бы пересечь линию, что всегда было возможно с Питером.   
\- Ну а к чему ты возвращаешься домой? – спросил он неуверенно, даже поэтично. Это было совсем не похоже на Стайлза.   
\- К тишине, - сразу ответил Питер. Тишине и пустому пространству. Тишине и своему собственному разуму. Молчанию.   
Казалось, Стайлз хотел спросить что-то еще, он нервно вытер ладони о штанины, начав дергать ногой. Это было так похоже на Стайлза, и Питер знал, он не должен принимать ситуацию как нечто большее, потому что ему было плевать. Но что-то в воздухе между ними чувствовалось, как нечто важное, нечто, что он не мог уловить.   
Губы Стайлза зашевелились, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, пустые слова повисли в воздухе.   
И затем он опять закрыл рот.   
И момент был упущен.  
\- Эм, ладно, дай мне только… дай мне только забрать мои вещи, - заикаясь проговорил Стайлз, быстро двигаясь, глуша машину.   
Они почти не разговаривали на пути в квартиру, кроме как предложения Питера, что у него есть образец. Стайлз просто промычал в ответ.   
Мальчишка взял свои вещи и ушел, оставляя Питера в тихой пустоте.   
В конце концов, это то, что ему нравилось.


	5. Катастрофа и Спасение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Стайлз и Питер поняли, что их враг кучка (большая кучка) жуков, они начали искать информацию. Искать информацию и расследовать. Расследование заводит их прямо в логово зверя. Но Стайлз не мог быть более рад этой возможности.

\- Я не могу найти ни одной детали о жуках, - простонал Стайлз, растирая лицо с такой силой, что оттянул нижнее веко и теперь был похож на зомби еще больше. Он знал, что это не самый привлекательный вид, но с чего бы ему быть привлекательным для Питера? Оборотень, скорее всего, даже и не заметит, а если и да, то точно не будет раскидываться комплиментами.   
Почему он вообще думал о том, насколько он привлекателен для оборотня? Фу, нет, такие мысли должны быть пресечены. Прямо сейчас.   
(Даже если мужчина совершенно – нет, нет, остановись.)  
Называемый оборотень бросил взгляд на Стайлза с дивана, где читал книгу, и даже не закатил глаза, хотя очень хотел, это парень знал наверняка. Питер сегодня сдерживал свой сарказм, так что было интересно наблюдать за ним.   
\- Ты ничего не найдешь, если не будешь продолжать читать, - спокойно произнес Питер, продолжая читать толстый том. Ему не надо было искать информацию про жуков. Нечестно.   
\- Не могу больше сидеть, - начал жаловаться Стайлз. Ему можно, понятно?  
\- Тогда пойди и выпей воды, - сухо произнес Питер.   
\- Вау, звучит так привлекательно. Я уже не дождусь сделать это. Просто мечта. Наконец-то я сделаю то, что всегда мечтал…  
\- Чрезмерное использование сарказма ничего не изменит, - произнес оборотень не поднимая глаз, и у Стайлза внезапно появилось желание выбить эту книгу из рук мужчины. Как будто бы он тут самый умный.   
Они уже просидели в квартире Питера много часов. Когда Стайлз добрался сюда, было всего лишь пол одиннадцатого (Утра, Черт Побери! Обычно Стайлз спит непробудным сном в это время!), а сейчас солнце уже заходило за горизонт, мягкий свет освещал комнату, оборотня и смягчал то напряжение, которое было между ними утром. Питеру пришлось мириться с ворчанием Стайлза, а ему пришлось мириться со смутными заявлениями Питера и его кратковременными перерывами, чтобы связаться с «друзьями» (Серьёзно, какие у него могут быть друзья?).  
Если честно, было неплохо. Питер приготовил ему обед, в конце концов. И этот сэндвич был очень очень вкусным (чего он никогда не признает вслух). Хотя его живот опять забурчал, и было уже давно время ужина, и после стирфрая Питера, который приготовил Питер вчера, и сэндвича, который Питер приготовил ему сегодня, Стайлз раздумывал, сможет ли он сагитировать оборотня приготовить ему что-нибудь еще.   
У него был растущий организм, и ему нужна была домашняя еда, и еда в кафетериях была просто отвратительной, так что не удивительно, что он думал, Питер хорошо готовит. Должна же быть у оборотня одна положительная черта, да?  
Он лениво провел пальцем по рисунку жука на странице. Часы поиска, и ничего. Он не слышал ничего от Джейлен уже пару часов, так что она тоже ничего не нашла.   
После прохрустывания костяшек, потягиваний, громкого зевка, заслуживщего презрительный взгляд от Питера, потирания о диван всем телом, он встал и застонал, нагибаясь до пола.   
\- Как ты можешь так доооооолго сидеть? – простонал он, выпрямляясь и закидывая руки на спину, выгибаясь, растягивая каждую мышцу в своем теле, потому что агх. Только вот сейчас Питер реально наблюдает за ним, на Стайлзе все внимание.   
Но только на секунду. Как только оборотень начал говорить, эффективно отрывая свой взгляд, все его внимание опять направленно на книгу. – Я знаю, что такое терпение, - прогундел он.   
Стайлз закатил глаза и начал ходить по гостиной Питера.   
В ней было много места. Много ярких цветов, чего он не ожидал от мужчины, особенно после лофта Дерека. Здесь также было по-нелепому чисто. Пыль как будто бы не существовала в этом месте. Стайлз не привык к такому. Несмотря на все его и шерифа старания, их дом никогда не был полностью чистым, и несмотря на долгую уборку, он опять превращался в то, что было пару часов назад.   
Но квартира Питера… прямо как будто бы из каталога.   
Не то, что это было плохо, просто интересно. Это было то, что Стайлзу нужно было знать о Питере в случае чего, так что он вникал в детали.   
На самом деле, время, проведенное с мужчиной не было таким уж плохим. Конечно, Питер был раздражающим, с завышенной самооценкой и немного устрашающим, но он не был такой уж плохой компанией.   
Скорее всего, Питер тоже наслаждался компанией, но никому нельзя было знать, что это так. Он был как кот, просто случайно оказался в одной комнате с людьми, но совершенно точно не наслаждался их обществом. Но если ты уделишь ему свое внимание, он не будет кусать тебя.   
Но без почесушек живота.   
Что было плохой мыслью, потому что Стайлз на самом деле начал представлять, как чешет живот Питеру и о Боже, конец связи, конец связи, конец связи.   
Он споткнулся о свои ноги, чуть не упал, но поймал одну из книжных полок Питера для устойчивости. Парень почувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть, и он надеялся, Господи, он надеялся, что Питер подумает, что это все обычная неуклюжесть Стайлза и даже не поднимет взгляда от своей книги…  
Но нет, Питер уставился на него со своей раздражающей, удивленной ухмылкой на губах.   
\- Все еще укачивает, да? – слишком сладко спросил он.   
Оборотни были уродами.   
\- Ха, Ха, очень смешно, - пробурчал Стайлз, пока выпрямлял свою одежду. Он сама невозмутимость.  
Волк тихо посмеялся над книгой и начал подниматься с дивана. – Я подразумеваю, что это твой способ попросить меня сделать тебе ужин? – спросил он. И чтоб все пропало, но он закатил рукава своего долбанного свитера с острым горлом до локтей, и просто нет.   
Не существует никакой психологической болезни, из-за которой люди, которые работают вместе долгое время, начинают чувствовать что-то друг к другу? Не Стокгольмский Синдром, нет, точно не это но… Стайлз точно было почувствовал, если бы было что-то подобное.   
\- Хороший хозяин не будет ждать, пока гости попросят, - пробурчал Стайлз.   
\- Я не ждал, не так ли?   
Стайлз остановился, уставился на него, потому что нет, Питер не ждал. Он сложил руки на груди и отвернулся, - Слишком долго ждал.   
\- Я устал слушать бурчание твоего живота. Ты даже не представляешь, как это громко.   
\- Он ни разу громко не бурчал!   
Питер просто кинул на него такой взгляд, который выражал все его мнение, после чего направился на кухню, как обычно спокойный и собранный. Ах да, оборотень.  
Как только он ушел, Стайлз начал осматривать картины в квартире Питера, или книги на полках. Картины были интересными, но Стайлз не особо интересовался абстрактными картинами. Зачем создавать что-то, понятное только художнику? Все эти всплески на холсте были бессмысленными, но на них было приятно смотреть. У Питера хотя бы был хороший эстетический вкус.   
Книги, с другой стороны, были офигенными. У Питера был отдельный стеллаж для каждого жанра. У него была снобистская классическая литература, в которой было несколько копий Принца, включая ту, которая была у него в руках, когда они в первый раз встретились. Был стеллаж для современной литературы, хотя было видно, что он остановился на Жизнь Пи в этой секции. Были научно-популярные книги, триллеры, загадки и учебники. И конечно же, стеллаж для книг о сверхъестественном и магии. Как будто бы мини книжный магазин.   
Стайлз прошелся пальцами по корешкам нескольких книг, каждая из которых отдавалась каким-то мягким электричеством. Он улыбнулся и отстранился от книг, направляясь к дивану.   
Было странно находиться здесь. Странно, что он появился здесь вчера. Питер был человеком, с которым Стайлз никогда не думал, что будет находиться рядом. Еще меньше он представлял, что Питер будет помогать ему.   
Конечно, были случаи еще в Бейкон Хилс, когда Питер … «помогал», но всегда с неохотой.   
Но прошлой ночью… находясь в лесу с Питером, и со всем… ну, Питер спас его. В каком-то смысле. Не то, чтобы Питер дрался с жуками, но он определенно точно помог. Из-за травмы на шее Питера, он не был уверен, что справился бы с даже одним жуком. Те в прямом смысле откусили кусок шеи Питера. Капюшон спас его. А потом Питер вел его через лес.   
Питер вел его, не оставил. И Стайлз был уверен, что все не так просто, так что Стайлз не мог полностью ему доверять.   
Но будь он немного наивнее, он бы поверил мужчине.   
Но все равно было неплохо. Питер все еще… Питер помогал ему.   
Так что у него была небольшая внутренняя дилемма. Стоит ли верить Питеру, что он изменился или даже не стоит думать об этом? Просто игнорировать все, что говорит мужчина?   
Парень попытался вернуться к работе, по крайней мере изображая деятельность, взяв маркер, открыв колпачок ртом и шевеля его языком. Ему всегда лучше думалось в движении.   
Через какое-то время ему наконец-то удалось прочитать что-то о жуках, но даже если некоторые совпадали по каким то критериям с половиной жука, который был у Питера, ни один не совпадал полностью. Тот выглядел как будто молящийся богомол, мокрица и паук заделали ребенка. Ужасающего ребенка.   
Несколько стонов и отвращенных лиц позже, Питер вышел с кухни с двумя тарелками.   
Стайлз сразу выпрямился, чувствуя как настроение улучшается с приближением еды. Что же будет сегодня? Очередное фантастическое блюдо, в которое он вгрызется зубами? Он не чувствовал ничего готовящегося, так что он не был уверен.  
Все равно, он с нетерпением схватил тарелку и пододвинул к себе поближе, раздумывая над прекрасными ингредиентами в его…  
\- Салат?   
Питер выглядел сбитым с толка и немного задетым. – Правильно. Сомневаюсь, что ты питаешься чем-нибудь полезным в универе, а овощи важны для организма.   
\- Из тебя вышел бы отличный учитель здорового питания, - пробурчал Стайлз, накалывая на вилку побольше салатных листьев.   
Питер фыркнул. Он фыркнул и покачал головой, как будто бы сидел рядом с варваром, - Я думал, ты уже привык есть здоровую пищу. Не ты ли достаешь своего отца пороком сердца?   
\- Ага! Но я то не свой отец! Пока его нет, я могу есть всю отвратительную еду этого мира!   
\- Ну, пока ты не остановишься по пути домой и не купишь что-нибудь, это то, что будешь есть у меня.   
\- Ты еще хуже него, - проворчал Стайлз себе под нос, - Странно, что ты знаешь так много о нас.   
Питер усмехнулся на это? Точно! Он усмехнулся и отвернулся со своим типичным лицом придурка. А потом, делая только хуже, он уселся на подлокотник его кресла, подложив под себя ногу и выдал, - Ах да, так ты нашел, на что похож твой маленький дружок? У тебя было полно времени.   
Стайлз еле еле остановил себя, чтобы не выдернуть все свои волосы. Не хотелось бы становится лысым в 17.  
\-----  
После нападения прошлой ночью, Стайлзу не особо хотелось возвращаться в лес, чтобы попробовать достать еще пару жуков для экземпляра.   
Питер удостоверился, что у них обоих было что-то на голове, и даже заставил Стайлза надеть шапку поверх капюшона для сверх защиты. Его аргумент был: «Не хочу отвлекаться на твое убийство, люди подумают на меня, а мне это не нужно».  
Всегда находит отмазки.   
Лес казался еще темнее, или так казалось из-за его страха, но они медленно направлялись к месту преступления. Стайлз чувствовал, что спотыкается о каждый корень на пути даже больше, чем прошлой ночью. Все было таким… зловещим.   
Парень притиснулся к Питеру, потому что не хотел улететь лицом вперед, а у волка было хоть какое-то чувство равновесия. Питер мог видеть в темноте, и он был, ну знаете, тем человеком, который мог выжить после того, как на них напали тысячи насекомых, чтобы откусить их головы.   
\- Ты думаешь, они все еще будут там? – спросил он громким шепотом.   
\- Я не знаю.   
\- У тебя есть идеи, почему они все собираются на месте преступления?   
\- Не единой мысли.   
\- Ты говорил так вчера. Все еще та же идея? Это дарак? Как думаешь, очень сильный спрей от комаров отпугнет их? Я должен был обзавестись спреем от комаров, я точно не думал об этом в тот момент. Не то, чтобы я думал более разумно, если бы у меня откусывали голову. Все равно, думаешь, они опять атакуют нас? Я не думаю, что они настолько умные…  
Рука плотно закрыла его рот, и Питер глазами указал на что-то, говоря ему посмотреть туда.   
В ответ, Стайлз лизнул его ладонь. Что было, иу, но реакция Питера была бесценна. Оборотень отдернул свою руку и демонстративно вытер ее о пальто, как будто бы Стайлз мог заразить его чем-то. Это стоило того.   
Маленькая шалость.   
Как только он собирался открыть рот, чтобы спросить пару вопросов, они услышали громкие щелчки.   
Они оба замерли и на месте. Сердце Стайлза начало птицей биться в груди так громко, что казалось, каждое существо в лесу могло его услышать.   
Звук опять повторился, но все еще вдалеке.   
Питер поднес палец к губам, показывая быть тихим, а потом указал в направлении звука. Он собирался пойти туда, чтобы они оба пошли туда… Ну уж нет, обычно в такие моменты в ужастиках, люди разворачивались и бежали без задних ног.   
Но Стайлз не хотел казаться ссыкуном. Он выпрямился и кивнул, следуя за Питером на поляну.   
Он немножечко хотел быть ссыкуном.   
Это было очень-очень плохой идеей.  
Что-то с телом человека стояло посередине поляны. Типо человека. Больше фигура человека. Но оно наклонилось вбок и покачивалось.   
Оно стояло спиной к ним, но у существа точно была лысая голова странной формы. А кожа, ну она была рядом с руками и ногами, а все остальное тело было покрыто толстым черным покрытием, прямо как доспехи. Или панцирь.   
Существо очевидно не замечало их. Оно просто продолжало покачиваться, руки как нитки болтались по сторонам, но оно склонилось вперед, как будто бы вверх тела был слишком тяжелым, чтобы стоять прямо.   
Стайлз глянул на Питера, раздумывая, понял ли мужчина, что это. Но на самом деле, на лице у волка было такое же потрясение, как и у него самого. Его глаза были распахнуты, а на губах играла ухмылка, как будто бы он проводил свой любимый научный эксперимент.   
Стайлз не удивился бы, если оборотень препарирует других сверхъестественных существ для забавы.   
Живыми.   
Опять, существо издало какие-то щелчки, как будто бы разговаривало само с самой. Стоя одиноко в лесу, что еще оно должно было делать?   
Ни парень, ни волк не смели шевельнуться. Много мелких движений могло привлечь внимание существа, а это было нежелательно. Но как они вообще собираются победить это? Им нужно было придумать план, о котором они совершенно не подумали, когда выходили из дома, потому что не ожидали, что найдут огромного человекоподобного жука посреди леса после того, как тысячи странных жуков чуть не сожрали их заживо.   
Им реально надо больше думать о проблемах в будущем. Стайлз обычно был ко всему готов. Что-то он начал сдавать позиции.   
Питер посмотрел на Стайлза, привлекая его внимание. Мелкими сигналами, даже ногтями, он указал на несколько толстых веток на земле. Стайлз мог только догадываться, что он собирается использовать их как самодельные биты.   
Прекрасно.   
Но в тоже время, когда Питер сказал ему вооружиться, это значит, они будут нападать на это существо.   
В Бейкон Хилс, в этот момент все бы запротестовали, сказали бы нет, сказали бы, что это живое существо, сказали бы, что им нужно попытаться поговорить с ним сначала, понять, нужно ли на него нападать.   
Только сегодня, в этом лесу, тут был Стайлз. Стайлз и Питер.  
Стайлз должен был быть моральной основой, диктатором правильного и неправильного.   
Это не та ответственность, которую Стайлз хотел бы иметь, но он так же знал, какие перспективы у Питера на это существо. Бей быстро, сильно, а потом спрашивай.   
Где был Скотт, когда он был так нужен?   
Используя скорость оборотня, Питер рванул вперед, клыки наготове, но не в форме беты. Он довольно тихо прыгнул вперед, двигаясь к существу. Но не достаточно быстро.   
Как только он приземлился, готовый разрезать когтями спину существа, оно повернулось.   
И Стайлз больше не сомневался в своей морали.   
У него было несколько пар глаз, как у паука, только два больших на висках. У него не было носа, но был огромный рот, который открывался в другую сторону. Внезапно, оттуда вылезли большие клешни, и тихое щелканье стало громким визжанием без колебания.  
А потом все стало слишком быстро двигаться. Стайлз как будто бы стоял замороженный, неспособный сдвинуться с места, приклеенный к своему месте, пока он смотрел как Питер и существо практически… танцевали. На каждое движение Питера, оно отстранялось назад или наклонялось вбок, дергаясь телом как сороконожка.   
Подросток сделал вздох, хотя не заметил, как задержал дыхание, и побежал за той толстой веткой, схватил ее, обломал и размахнулся для пробы.   
Подойдет.   
И как только он повернулся, он видел, как Питер вонзил свои когти в тело существа. Только случилось противоположное.   
Питер отдернул руку, шипя от боли, но на теле существа не было даже и царапины. Наоборот, каждый коготь Питера вывернулся, и из пальцев теперь текла кровь.   
Желудок Стайлза чуть не вывернулся наизнанку.   
Помните, когда он ходил в школу и все то насилие, кровь и внутренности были проблемами в его прошлом?  
Он тоже помнил.   
Но похоже, панцирь существа был тверже камня, раз уж оно вывернуло все когти Питера. Оборотень казался уже восстановившимся, с новыми когтями. Но Боже, Стайлз в первый раз видел его таким злым.   
Они двигались слишком быстро.   
Казалось, Питер ударил еще пару раз, и каждый раз происходило тоже самое. Оно тоже напало на него пару раз, кончики пальцев существа поранили его плечо, бок и бедро.   
Питер рычал, существо булькало.   
Обычно Стайлз помог бы, он хотел помочь. Но он знал, что был человеком.   
Если когти Питера не смогли пронзить этот панцирь, что могло сделать маленькая ветка дерева?   
И как будто бы Вселенная услышала его, Питер со всей своей яростью ударил по груди существа.   
Весь панцирь пошел трещинами, отваливаясь от тела, зеленая жижа начала вытекать из него.   
Существо завизжало.   
Питер отпрыгнул назад, сжимая свою руку. Она вся казалась поломанной, от пальцев до предплечья, локтя и плеча. Оборотень зарычал, сверкая глазами, резко дыша.   
Существо начало двигаться вперед, пища, щелкая и шипя. Его клешни были направлены на волка, закрываясь с силой, захватывая немного кожи на шее волка и разрезая ее.   
Оно собирается оторвать голову Питера.   
И что-то кликнуло в Стайлзе.   
Страх, ожидание – все испарилось.   
Подросток побежал вперед, удобнее хватая ветку в руках. У него всего одна попытка.   
Как они убили дракона в Хоббите? Они направили удар в самое слабое место существа с непробиваемым панцирем. Место уже было пронизано.   
Стайлз схватил ветку так крепко, как только мог, костяшки побелели от захвата.   
\- ОТОЙДИ! – прокричал он.   
Как только Питер отстранился, Стайлз вонзил острый конец ветки в одну из пробоин в панцире существа, протыкая тело, зеленая жижа залила его руки.   
Даже когда он почувствовал, что ветка уже в теле существа, он не остановился, а толкал и толкал ветку дальше, руки существа безостановочно размахивали в попытке ухватиться за что-то и оттолкнуть его.   
В следующий момент, Стайлз почувствовал что-то за своей спиной, второе тело, и на секунду он почти облокотился на него, но что-то останавливало его.   
Питер стоял сзади него, своей здоровой рукой хватаясь за ветку.   
Наконец-то ветка проткнула тело насквозь и вышла из заднего панциря с ужасающим треском.   
А потом наступила тишина.   
Тишина, в которой оборотень и человек резко вдыхали ночной воздух, оба покрытые зеленой липкой кровью насекомого.   
Как только Стайлз собрался с мыслями, он не только понял, что убил что-то, и это что-то могло быть человеком, но и что рука Питера не заживала, как должна была, так что у него не было времени для моральных дебатов.   
\- Черт, чувак, тебе больно, - быстро сказал он, двигаясь, чтобы осмотреть руку.   
Но Питер отдернул ее и выпрямился, пытаясь казаться настолько спокойным, даже когда ему было больно, - Она заживет.   
\- Но она не заживает! – надавил Стайлз, сжимая руки в кулаки.   
Они оба были неизмеримо упертые, и один из них выиграет, а второй проиграет.   
Стайлз не собирается проигрывать.   
\- Нам нужно вернуться, - произнес Питер.   
\- Нам сначала нужно проверить твою руку!  
\- Все нормально.   
\- Нет, до тех пор, пока я не проверю ее!  
\- Ты покрыт… этим.  
\- И ты тоже, так что плохой аргумент. А теперь дай мне осмотреть твою руку.   
Постепенно, после закатывания глаз, Питер наконец-то осторожно поднял руку, чтобы Стайлз взглянул на нее. Она была поломана в нескольких местах, кое-где с открытым переломом, где кость торчала сквозь кожу, и она не могла сгибаться в локте. Но Стайлз сомневался, что у него хватит силы, чтобы вставить все самому.   
\- Как мы должны… как мы можем… что я могу сделать? – быстро спросил он, мягко касаясь руки Питера, как будто бы он мог выкачать боль.   
\- Ты случайно не выучил заживляющую магию за последние пару дней? – пробухтел Питер. Он очевидно был более удивлен самой рукой, нежели болью от нее. Это было хорошим знаком.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что я могу сломать ее еще раз?   
\- Только попробуй.   
Они оба уставились друг на друга, и Стайлз наконец-то взял руку в свои. – Мы не можем поехать в больницу.   
\- Я буду в порядке, Стайлз, - сказал Питер. И в этот раз он звучал более убеждающее. Оборотень взял свою руку и опустил ее вдоль своего тела.   
\- Я знаю, что ты будешь, но… - он вздохнул и потер свое лицо.   
\- Твое беспокойство очень трогательное, но нам нужно побеспокоиться о его детях.   
Это даже не пришло Стайлзу в голову. Он быстро начал озираться, как будто тучи насекомых окружили их как в прошлую ночь. Но сейчас, когда они убили Матку, не было ни щелчков, ни шипения, ни визга вокруг них. Просто их убыстренное дыхание.   
\- Думаешь, ты можешь драться с ними в таком состоянии? – спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо оборотня для ответа. Но он уже знал его.   
\- Да, но это не значит, что я бы хотел это делать, - проворчал Питер, осматривая свои другие ранения.   
\- Тогда давай вернемся? – спросил Стайлз, направляясь к джипу.   
Когда Питер не последовал за ним, он остановился и повернулся. Как только он собирался спросить «Что еще?», оборотень кивнул на тело.   
\- Мы что, оставим это здесь? – скучающим голосом спросил он.   
Ах да, тело.   
Стайлз вернулся, осмотрел тело существа и скривил нос. Оно все еще дергалось. Иу.   
Большую часть следующего часа они выкапывали что-то напоминающее могилу для существа, скидывали его внутрь и закапывали его землей и сухими листьями.   
\- Ты не думаешь, нужно было сжечь его сначала? – спросил он, когда они закончили. Он вытер грязь со штанов.   
\- Не мой метод избавления от улик, - напряженным голосом ответил мужчина.   
Значит без огня.   
\----  
\- Иди в душ, - потребовал Питер, когда они вошли в квартиру. Он указал в глубь коридора, где, Стайлз знал, находилась ванная. В квартире Питера, похоже, было три спальни и две ванные. Оборотень прошел дальше по коридору, трогая его за плечо и исчезая за поворотом.   
Мыться в квартире Питера было не лучшей идеей.   
На самом деле, это было очень, очень опасно. Все прямо кричало об уязвимости.   
Но его руки были такими липкими, что он практически приклеился к рулю своего Джипа. Он был покрыт потом, грязью и, может быть, кровью Питера и определенно точно кровью насекомого.   
Но у него не было тут запасных вещей.   
\- Эй, Питер…  
Футболка и домашние штаны полетели в него через коридор.   
Он собирается одолжить одежду у Питера. Он собирается одолжить одежду Питера? Питера.   
Это было странно. Если бы кто-нибудь из Бейкон Хилс был бы здесь сейчас, у них бы был сердечный приступ. Что бы сказал Скотт? Ну, Скотт скорее всего бы не стал работать с Питером. Но Стайлз не был Скоттом, и Питер не был Скоттом, да и Скотт не разговаривал с ним с..   
С глубоким вздохом, Стайлз вошел в ванную. Вначале, он пять минут отмывал свои руки, чтобы к ним ничего не прилипало. Когда они были чистыми, он вышел, чтобы взять чистую одежду и тихо вернуться обратно.   
Вначале он снял свои носки и поставил ноги на холодный кафель под ним. Почти вся ванная комната была сделана из одно типа кафеля. Она была интересной, и точно не тем, к чему привык Стайлз, но ему нравилось.   
Он открыл и закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя чистую одежду на раковине, и потянулся за полотенцем на полке. Там было два темно синих идеально сложенных полотенца. На полках все было идеально организованно, хотя там не было особо много предметов. Лишнее одеяло наверху, несколько разных шампуней и гелей для душа, несколько лосьонов и других продуктов.   
Было странно видеть разложенные вещи Питера, понимая, что он сам их там разложил.   
Хотя не похоже, что он часто пользовался этой ванной.   
Стайлз схватил полотенце и закрыл шкаф, после чего снял всю остальную одежду.   
Он делал это медленно, нелепо и почти что ритуально. Он даже проверил, если наверху были камеры слежения. Он был параноиком, окей?   
Конечно же ни одной не нашел. Теперь он зашёл в душ под теплые струи.   
А вот это… было идеально. Казалось, каждая мышца в его теле начала расслабляться под теплой водой.   
Стайлз наконец-то мог дышать.   
Две прошлые ночи были изнурительными, и Стайлз не был уверен, как психологически разобраться с этим. В конце концов, он только что убил что-то, что могло быть человеком, но он не был уверен в этом. Скотт был бы разочарован в нем. Но на самом деле… он не чувствовал себя особо плохо. Оно напало на Питера, пыталось оторвать его голову, и Стайлз не сожалеет, что атаковал это. Но это не значит, что у него не будет ночи кошмаров. Он глубоко вздохнул и вытеснил все мысли из своей головы. Он не убийца. Он не убийца. Он не убийца. Это была самозащита.   
Какая-то часть в глубине него была слишком возбуждена после этой ночи, наслаждалась этой ночью слишком уж сильно. Слишком много адреналина и слишком много тревоги на один вечер. Может быть, он даже чувствовал небольшое отвращение к этой своей части.   
Когда он закончил, и полностью пах гелем для душа Питера (он пах как будто бы он засунул голову в магазин посреди леса. Запах был мускусный, древесный, пряный и расслабляющий), Стайлз вышел из ванной в одежде, которую ему дал Питер, с полотенцем на плечах.   
В гостиной, как и на кухне, оборотня не было, так что Стайлз подумал, что он еще не закончил мыться. Он дошел до своего рюкзака и начал собираться.   
Было уже два часа ночи, а у него было занятие через восемь часов, так что он опять не выспится, но он справится. Он все равно бы не заснул раньше этого времени.   
В его крови все еще были остатки адреналина, будоража его мозг, несмотря на всю усталость. Он даже не осознавал, как скучал по этому, скучал по дракам и расследованиям. Конечно, универ был важен и было довольно весело, но это… это было больше, чем будущее, это было спасение будущего.   
Даже если ему придется пожертвовать одним, чтобы спасти большинство.   
В конце концов, если бы они не были там, сколько бы еще людей это насекомое съело бы? Сколько бы погибли?   
В этом было что-то терапевтическое, что-то, чего Стайлз не ожидал. Он взглянул на свои руки, понимая, что он чувствовал себя лучше, чем все это время с тех пор, как он покинул Бейкон Хилс, не беря во внимание небольшую вину за взятую жизнь.   
И как только Питер вошел в комнату, Стайлз понял, кем был для него мужчина в этот момент.   
Мир Стайлза был катастрофой в любой форме, и сейчас, в самом опасном смысле, Питер был спасением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за ожидание!


	6. Слишком Долго Был Одинок.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С завершенным расследованием у Стайлза больше нет причин приходить, и Питер возвращается к своей жизни.

Все закончилось.   
В этом и была истина. Они разгадали дело, убили королеву насекомых. Все, что осталось, так это найти мелких паразитов и вывести их, с чем Питер справится сам.  
В общем, это был конец их со Стайлзом сотрудничества.   
Стайлз быстро убежал, когда они вернулись из леса. Кинув «спасибо» и быстро пробурчав «У меня завтра класс, мне надо идти», мальчишка кинул книги и одежду в рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и выбежал за дверь. Без лишних слов. Не ожидая ответа Питера.   
Оборотня не только оставили в тишине, но и с назойливым, устойчивым запахом их двоих.   
Не самое приятное ощущение. Но не то, чтобы ему был противен этот запах. На самом деле, даже наоборот.   
Все только ухудшилось, когда он понял, что вся его одежда пропахла парнем, парнем, который постоянно терся о него, и поэтому сейчас испускала смесь феромонов в воздух, что было…  
Питер открыл все окна, после чего вернулся в спальню. Там пахло только им.   
С тех пор прошло три дня. Он не видел Стайлза, не разговаривал с ним, не писал ему. Не то, чтобы Питер считал дни…  
Его рутинные будни вернулись в норму. Он просыпался в пять утра, шел на пробежку, возвращался домой, работал над разными проектами, управлял счетами, организовывал акции, убирал, читал, готовил поесть. Каждый день одно и тоже.   
Конечно, он был занят. Питер мог найти, чем себя развлечь, когда не был занят.   
Его воспитывали, как оборотня, потому ему нужна была стая. А стая была тем, чего у него не было.   
Высокофункциональный омега: его новый титул.   
С кем-то еще в своей квартире он чувствовал себя как в стае, и независимо от того, как сильно он хотел игнорировать инстинктивную необходимость к единению, чувство несоответствия засело у него в груди, когда запах кого-то пропадал из его квартиры.   
Нефункциональная стая в Бейкон Хилс, несмотря на то, что его семейные земли были под контролем сосунка-подростка, который был больше озабочен своей личной жизнью, Питер знал, что это была стая, и он был ее частью. Он так же мог чувствовать прямо своими костями, что больше он в ней не был.   
В конце концов, Стайлз не пришел к нему, и ему нужно было это принять.   
Питер даже не хотел именно подростка, ему просто нужен был кто-нибудь. Но они хорошо сработались вместе. Питер даже обнаружил, что защищал подростка, когда они были в лесу, и, похоже, Стайлз защищал его. Стайлз беспокоился о его руке.   
Они защищали друг друга, и они победили. Оборотень и человек победили то существо, когда стая Бейкон Хилза всегда проигрывала. Это было… освежающе. Чувствовалось, что они вместе преодолели большую неприятность без каких-либо вмешательств и борьбы за лидерство.   
Но Стайлз не вернется. У него не было причин возвращаться.   
В конце концов Питер знал, что парень недолюбливал его. Они были просто двумя компаньонами в сложной ситуации, которые после решения проблемы не видели смысла пересекаться. Они не разговаривали до случившегося, зачем им разговаривать после?   
Он опять проветрил свою квартиру, чтобы выветрить все остатки запаха Стайлза, и продолжил свою рутину.   
Он бегал. Он ел. Он работал. Он читал. Он убирал. Он отвлекал себя.   
Однажды ночью, где-то без десяти девять, Питер мог поклясться, что слышит знакомый звук мотора джипа, который остановился у его дома.   
Оборотень сразу нахмурился, но проигнорировал внезапно ускорившееся сердцебиение. Скорее всего, у него были какие-то проблемы с сердцем, которые могли быть у оборотней, но точно не волнение. Может быть Стайлз приехал отдать ему вещи?  
Через секунду зазвонил домофон, и Питер все равно сомневался, но в конце концов впустил его. Стайлз ничего не сказал, когда звонил, ничего не произнёс в подъезде. Он даже двигался на удивление тихо, не переступал с ноги на ногу или не тряс ногой, источая обычную нервозность.   
Оборотень открыл дверь, когда двери лифта разъехались…  
И Стайлз улыбался ему.  
И это была не какая-либо этакая улыбка, эта была для друзей. Это была улыбка, которую дарят друг другу люди, которые комфортно чувствуют себя вместе. Это была улыбка, которую он дарил Скотту, Эллисон или Лидии.   
Затем он вошел прямо в квартиру, скидывая обувь и проходя к дивану, как будто бы он здесь живет. Это было дерзко, предвзято и незвано. Но Питер плевал на все это.  
Это было нереально.   
\- Ну конечно, впусти себя сам, - прокомментировал он, потому что не мог уступить без борьбы, и бросил взгляд на парня, который вытаскивал книги из рюкзака. Он так же достал пару штанов, но не футболку. Интересно.   
\- Твой диван слишком удобный, - произнес Стайлз, как будто бы доказывал ему что-то, - Плюс, здесь тихо.  
Квартира вдруг опять начала пахнуть ими двумя. Питер закрыл дверь. – И удобный диван был главным фактом? И точно не то, что я готовлю тебе еду?  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - Стайлз зубами открыл фломастер и сосредоточился на чтении учебника.   
\- Ты понимаешь, как уже поздно?   
\- Ты не мог бы звучать еще старше?  
\- Ты не мог бы звучать еще больше как нахлебник?  
Это заслужило прожигающий взгляд, но без особой злости. Вместо этого, Стайлз демонстративно закинул ноги на кофейный столик и скрестил их, пожимая плечами.   
Очень по-взрослому.   
\- И почему ты думаешь, что я дам тебе остаться? – спросил Питер, складывая руки на груди.   
\- Из-за моей ослепительной личности и потрясающей улыбки?  
\- Ты так говоришь, но я не видел ни одного, ни другого.   
Щеки Стайлза немного покраснели, и Питер на секунду подумал, что перегнул палку. Но подросток взял себя в руки с фырканьем, специально еще глубже утыкаясь в книгу. И Питер понял, что позволит парню оставаться здесь сколько тот хочет, пока не захочет уйти, но Стайлз слишком упрямый для этого.   
Что еще ему оставалось сделать, кроме как взять книгу и усесться читать?  
Через час Стайлз выглянул из-за своего учебника и переместился на диване. Через минуту он опять переместился, пытаясь потянуться, так что Питеру не было стыдно за развратные взгляды тут и там. Не то, чтобы он думал, что у него было время для отношений, или когда-либо заботился попробовать что-то с кем-то, просто это того не стоило, но Стайлз был великолепным и гибким, что не было секретом. Питер мог иногда понаблюдать, особенно когда тот врывался в его квартиру с такой уверенностью и устраиваясь здесь, как у себя дома.   
\- Во сколько ты обычно ложишься спать? – спросил Стайлз с колпачком от фломастера во рту. Что также было прекрасным видом, если честно.   
\- В одиннадцать.   
\- Вау, это… да, это правда рано. Я не помню, когда в последний раз ложился спать так рано.   
Питер не ответил. Вместо этого, он закрыл книгу и встал с кресла, направляясь на кухню. Когда он наливал воду в стакан, он услышал, как Стайлз закрыл книгу и поплелся за ним. Подросток через секунду был рядом с ним, тоже наливал себе воду.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что тебя прямо распирает от вопроса, который ты хочешь мне задать? – спросил волк, искоса глядя на подростка.   
Стайлз запнулся, но удержал стакан в руке. – Что? Что? Спросить что-то? Первый вопрос, который я спросил у тебя, был последним, по крайней мере для тебя. Я не собираюсь спрашивать еще первые последние вопросы, так что единственный вопрос я спросил был…  
\- Стайлз.  
Тот глубоко вздохнул, громко глотнул воды, все еще сомневаясь. Наконец-то Стайлз пожал плечом, - Я тут подумал, что может быть, ты знаешь, вся эта магическая фигня не совсем плохая идея. У меня сейчас нет стаи, и я чувствую себя… если что-то случится, из разряда сверхъестественного, не такая уж плохая идея быть готовым к этому.   
\- Именно поэтому я дал тебе книгу. А теперь, какой твой вопрос?  
Подросток глотнул еще немного воды и посмотрел на стакан, Он раздумывал что-то про себя, это было точно. Но о чем? Это раздражало. – Я не могу читать ее. А ты, кажется, хотя бы знаешь первую строку… так что, ты можешь хотя бы научить меня паре слов для начала?   
Это было… Питер не ожидал этого. Он на секунду глянул на Стайлза. Это была честная просьба, и хотя сердце мальчишки билось как кроличье, это не значило, что он лгал. Он просто нервничал. Он не был уверен, скажет ли Питер «да», не считая того, должен ли он вообще спрашивать волка научить его. Это было опасно, Питер был опасен, магия была опасна, и Стайлз не был уверен, в какой уровень опасности он втянет себя.   
Как сильно Питер должен позволить ему влезать в опасность?  
\- Ладно, - просто ответил волк. Он пожал плечами и направился к креслу.   
\- Ладно? Это все?   
\- Ладно.   
\- Ну, тогда ладно, - ответил Стайлз, мягко усаживаясь на диван, складывая ноги под себя. Он минуту колебался перед тем, как добавил, - Но моя учеба всегда будет на первом месте. Я не могу потерять стипендию, потому что отец убьет меня, и я не смогу учиться здесь, если это случится. И ты не будешь мной командовать, это взаимные отношения. Ты помогаешь мне с магией, я помогаю тебе со сверхъестественной фигней.   
\- А кто сказал, что я хочу быть частью взаимных отношений?  
\- Ты. Когда сказал, что пойдешь со мной в лес.   
Питер почувствовал, как усмехается или даже улыбается, на самом деле улыбается. Он не мог сказать наверняка. Но правда в том, его обыграли в этом раунде, и он не мог быть более горд, - Ну так уж и быть, - задумчиво ответил Питер, - Ладно. Как я сказал, тебе нужно запомнить первое заклинание как свою дату рождения. Приезжай ко мне в 5 утра в субботу.   
\- Субботу?  
Питер кинул на парня взгляд, потому что он не собирался уступать в этом. Даже если он знал, что это был день сна для Стайлза. Парень простонал и провел рукой по запутанным волосам. – Нам нужен будет целый день, и я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился об учебе, пока фокусировался на магии. Может это будет удивительным, но когда работаешь с магией, надо на самом деле быть во внимании. Иначе, может случится ужасное.   
\- Ладно, - пробурчал Стайлз, и он что, дулся? Он выглядел, как будто бы дулся. Из-за чего Питер тоже был немножечко горд. Кроме того, в данный момент у Стайлза на лице заиграла мягкая улыбка, как будто бы он пытался сдержать ее, пока притворялся, что читал свою книгу. Он смотрел на свои руки, немного шевеля пальцами, как будто бы представлял, что он сможет сделать что-то магическое. Как будто бы не ожидал, что Питер согласится, как будто бы он не смог бы ее выучить сам, а сейчас, с положительным ответом в кармане, он наконец-то будет чего-то стоить, будет тем, кем он всегда хотел стать.   
Он испускал счастье, радость и немножечко гордость. Запах крутился вокруг него, пронизывая воздух, доходя до Питера, успокаивая и заставляясь наблюдать, впитывая.   
Из-за него кто-то пах счастьем. Такого никогда не случалось. Было интересно находиться рядом, чувствовать и вдыхать это.   
Люди никогда не учились, как скрывать свои ароматы, никогда не учились, как контролировать эмоции, чтобы было сложнее их прочесть. И Стайлз всегда был тем, кто всегда искрил кучей ароматов, потому что он всегда ощущал все слишком сильно, слишком часто и слишком много.   
Все это заставило голову Питера кружиться. Оборотень сделал пару глубоких вздохов перед тем, как прочистить горло, отставляя стакан на стол. Может, стоит опять открыть окно?  
\- Итак, договорились. Ты приедешь в пять и начнешь запоминать. Будешь запоминать до десяти утра. Потом можешь поехать домой, отдохнуть. Я заеду за тобой на закате, и мы начнем практиковаться. Договорились? – предложил Питер. Они проведут вместе много времени, так что он хотел знать, что Стайлз был уверен в своем выборе. Может быть им придется проводить вместе несколько дней, пока Стайлз не сможет разбираться в магии сам, если такое будет возможным.   
Подросток кивнул, и сделал пометку на каком-то листе бумаги, его довольный запах стал предвкушающим, даже радостным и восторженным. Это отогревало сердце мужчины.  
\- Тогда договорились, - сказал Питер, а затем склонил голову немного в бок. У них было еще кое-что, с чем нужно было разобраться. – Итак, теперь о нашей маленькой проблеме с жуками, с которой нам надо разобраться. Я собирался сегодня отправиться в лес и подчистить остальных насекомых.   
Ему даже не пришлось спрашивать Стайлза, если он хочет присоединиться. Парень ухмыльнулся и практически подлетел с места, закрывая книгу, - Я с тобой!   
Стайлз начал закидывать книги обратно в рюкзак, а затем схватил пустой стакан и прошел с ним на кухню, после чего побежал в ванную. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, телефон Стайлза завибрировал на кофейном столике, диалог в желтом и синем загорелся на экране.   
Питер наклонился, чтобы посмотреть. В синем, с фото Стайлза рядом с текстом, , было небольшое сообщение: «Ты знаешь, внезапно, я по всем скучаю». Отправлено в пять вечера.   
В желтом, с фото однобокого, всегда по глупому ухмыляющегося, знаменитого истинного альфы Скотта Маккола, был короткий ответ: «Я тоже скучаю». Отправленное сейчас. Пять часов спустя.   
Питер тихо вздохнул, наблюдая, как экран опять потемнел. Тогда, может быть Стайлз не особо хотел проводить с ним время? Просто Питер был стаей или самым близким человеком, похожим на стаю, которого Стайлз мог найти здесь. Он был одинок, и его тянуло в Бейкон Хилс. Он думал, как можно опять сблизиться со Скоттом, и это небольшое сообщение должно было послужить белым флагом.   
И это не было проблемой, не то, чтобы Питера это заботило.  
Но он не будет заменой Скотту Макколу.   
Здесь и Сейчас Питер решил, что ему нужно быть большим, не просто связью со стаей, которой так не хватало Стайлзу. Питеру нужно найти свой подход к хорошей стороне Стайлза, и ему нужно будет там остаться. Зовите это вложением в место в стае Маккола, если он захочет вернуться в Бейкон Хилс. Называйте это просто местом перед Скоттом в сердце кого-то, кто был так ценен Макколу. Питер найдет проход и вцепиться в него клыками и когтями.  
Стайлз мог много предложить Питеру, не то, чтобы он думал об этом во время их недавнего расследования. Питер даже не мог представить, что они проведут вместе несколько дней, чтобы убить то существо. Но вещи начали казаться более постоянными.   
Подросток вышел из ванной, ухмыльнулся мужчине, закинул на плечо рюкзак и засунул телефон в карман, пока зачитывал: «В лес И вниз по лощине Путь прямой, Я отлично это знаю». Правильно, Большой Злой Волк?  
Ухмыляясь, Питер покачал головой и направился к двери. – Я не буду петь «Чем дальше в лес» вместе с тобой, - предупредил он. А затем добавил для образа, - Красная Шапочка.   
Стайлз мгновенно замер, хотя его улыбка все еще была на месте. Он потряс головой и последовал за мужчиной.   
Оборотень обернулся на своего компаньона, от которого теперь ему не избавиться. Стайлз вибрировал предвкушением от того, что может преподнести эта ночь. Его дни больше не будут унылыми и бессмысленными.   
Он точно должен попрощаться с тишиной в своей квартире. Но на самом деле, Питер знал, что прощался он с совсем другим. И Стайлз тоже.   
Он слишком долго был одинок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо большое за то, что прочитали. Это первая часть серии, будет еще 2)  
> Не забывайте про лайки и комментарии.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забываем про мотивирующие лайки и комментарии!)


End file.
